Dragon Maid: Master Asura's Dragon Maid!
by The lightning that writes
Summary: After the incident of the second epidemic, the 50 year evolved Asura Mercer (or Abraham Heller). Has settled down in Japan in a normal average city, expecting and wanting a normal peaceful life now. Even though...what he's about to get, is anything but normal...motherfluffin dragon girls. CAUTION: nudity, language, and content on suitable for kids.
1. Purorogu

**AN: ALRIGHT**** SECOND STORY PEOPLE, FANS, COMMENTERS, I THINK YOU'LL ENJOY THIS ONE TOO. AND THIS ONE IS ALSO MY IDEA, FOR FUN AND ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES OF COURSE.**

**THIS'LL BE A DRAGON MAID FROM KOBAYASHI AND THE GAME PROTOTYPE (IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED IT OR NEVER HEARD OF IT, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DO, ITS SUPER BADASS AND FUN.) **

**THIS WILL HAVE AN OC IN THIS, BUT CHARACTERS WILL BE DIFFERENT TOO. AND THE STORYLINE WILL HAVE BE A ORIGINAL PLOT I'LL COME UP WITH.**

**BUT FIRST THE BASICS OF THE STORY, HOW THE GUY MEETS TOHRU AND THE OTHER DRAGONS. AND HOW OTHER CHARACTERS BEHAVE AROUND THEM TOO.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD IMPROVE UPON? I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME MORE RECOGNITION, IF JUST FOR PEOPLE TO READ AND SEE THEM. OR IF NOT MORE,**

**AND WHAT ABOUT MY OTHER IDEAS? DO YOU THINK I SHOULD GO THROUGH WITH THEM OR NOT? YOUR CHOICE.**

**BUT ANYWAYS, LEMMINO WHAT YOU THINK OF IT CAUSE I THINK ITS ANOTHER COOL LITTLE IDEA. AND NOW...WE BEGIN.**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON MAID NOR PROTOTYPE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN OWNERS.)**

* * *

**Prologue: An VERY unusual encounter, and a charming acceptance.**

* * *

**_In a Japanese museum (Early night)_**

We pan to see the night sky of an average city with lights and busy noises everywhere. As the view spots a big museum lit up with people, with it panning straight into the building. Then, it positions to see a mans back black coat.

"_Oh Jesus Christ, how long have I been in this place?_"

Asura thought to himself with tired boredom. Looking at a black ninja outfit on display, one that resembles the ones from the movies or history books. It was contained in a reinforced glass case with more shin-obi equipment like a blade, grappling hooks, and tiny little trinkets. The whole thing looking quite cool and sleek, with our main guy peering at it blankly.

"_I think i've been here long enough, I should probably get going. But, all this ninja shinobi stuff, is still a sight to behold._"

he smiles softly, as we see our main pro-tag. The view panning outwards, giving us a full view of a very fit looking young him appearing to be 17 or 18 or even in his early 20's, his figure was well built, lean, and healthy. He sported a long black coat, all the way to the bottom, dark brown pants with a buckled belt, shiny black shoes, and a white long sleeved shirt with the Japanese words **駆逐艦** on it.

His skin was a bit pale and his hair was a dark black. And his eyes were bright red and intimidating, his entire appearance being quite scary, but also...very and highly unusual. The area around him were full of people coming and going, some looking worried, others quite fine or hiding it.

They were all swarming the area, Asura having wandered around the museum too. Looking and peering at shinobi/ninja sections, spending over 2 hrs in the museum inspecting everything ninja.

"_Alright, but just one more glance._"

he concludes, before treading elsewhere on his final destination. Walking to another part of the museum, a label on up above reading,

**Japanese Dragons**

"_Hm...well, maybe this will cheer me up before I head home._"

he thought positively as he heads to his destination. As many people started to swarm and swirl around, behind, and in-front of him.

* * *

**_In a moving train_**

**_VOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, WHOOOOOOOOOSH!, _**Went a train! Going at high speeds throughout the city, as flashes of light and colors, noises, and sounds fling everywhere. The night sky above black but yet, beautiful. As the view shifts inwards toward Mercer, people all around the train with many faces of expression on, tired, calm, busy, etc.

While on the focus on the bod of Asura, the man was laying lazily on the seat with his black coat hanging out and swinging out with no care. His slump body also had a jet-black phone on his lap and in his hands was a big green glass bottle of whiskey or alcohol, the label reading,

**DRAGONSLAYER**

on it. The man was laying obviously drunk or 'knocked up' with people either minded their own business or payed none, but others only stared or glanced at the evolved with pondering gazes. However Asura payed no heed towards their watch as he was minding his own and trimming through his head.

"_Heh, heh, This Dragonslayer stuff is damn fine. Hm, lucky me that they sold these things back in the dragon exhibit, and they even gave me some actual cups! Hugh!_"

he thought before he hiccuped, his face having a little red on them and a small grin/smile on too.

"Well, at least I don't get too drunk, hm?" he grinned to himself

"_Oh god, how long have I been here? A month, a year, maybe even longer? I don't know...but i've been and seen so many places and things it probably just blends together...but...what do I do now? I mean I destroyed every single bit of scrap relating to New York, so...what do I do now? I've traveled the world, found some shit, met so many people, and that was all in like...10 years. Now all I have is some shred of my evolved powers and a deadbeat dead-end job that pays like...a manageable amount. Just enough to keep my apartment in check._"

he drowsed. With another chug of alcohol down the gullet.

He then checks how much is left with a single eye, his face getting slightly drunk from a guzzle of the stuff. His throat and mouth somewhat burning his insides, but still refreshing nonetheless.

"Whew! Thats a relief, only about...of the stuff left."

he chirped happily...blankly, as his DRANK was only half downed. His relieved sighed and laid back once more on the seat.

"I think I do a damn good job at saving up stuff, like my job. Saving up money, food, clothes, and other needs, and THIS should keep me entertained for a while before I—'Hurp!'—get back home, heh, huh." he lightly spoke, his hand grasping on the glass bottle. With the man at the moment now half drunk, on normal human levels, and slightly woozy. As he _Chugs!_, another shot once more. Making the effect even worse.

"Eh heh, heh, I think my stop is up soon... Better—'Hup!' 'Hup!'—get, heh, HA! Going."

he drunkly said, his face now almost, completely red. His body now getting a tad bit reckless in his state, as the train stops. But nobody gets off, a pause occuring for a moment before the doors closedown and the train continued along its designated path.

Asura notices this and looks out a nearby window peering outside, the mans vision and mindset swirled now. A smile forming across his face with a look of...um...enthusiastic...sadness? With him thinking,

"_HAHAHA, There goes my ride! CRAP BASKETS! Thats the apartment complex, HAHA! Oh my Jesus i'm a goner—HAHAHA! Well! To bad so bloody fucking sad, better just stop until my next! WOOOOO! FUCK ME!_"

as he looks out to spot a speeding away apartment complex with a yellow sign telling the road, district, and details on the area. As Mercer laughs his ass off with drunken, deluded regret.

All the while, the train was now speeding way far from his stop and started heading outwards of the city. The trails heading towards a far/nearby forest.

The view now shifting over as the train slithers with lights, metal, and our laughing pro-tag. As it darkens with Asura,

**AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA****HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, **laughing.

* * *

**_Train stop: The forest_**

We then see that the train has halted upon a stop, which led to a mountain covered with a dense luscious forest with paths and roads everywhere. As Mercer steps out of the train wobbly and still/possibly more drunk than before, carrying his phone, bottle of Dragonslayer, and a pack of cups used for alcohol.

"Hehehehe, So this where me blimey ride took me!? HAHAHAHAHAH COOOOOOL! HEH!, HAHA!"

he said with an accent, with the electric door closing shut before leaving off. Turning the powered railway back with a loud,

**_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!, _**the engines firing as Asura was left behind on his lonesome. The man although still drunk and already took another small swig of Dragonslayer again, then walking blindly into woods uncharted with no assistance what so ever.

"OOHOOHOOHOOHOO! MAN! Well I guess I ended up here in this place! AHAHA!, HA!"

he cries out loud by himself, as he treads into the woods with no directions to go and just heading in blindly. His body seemingly always wobbling and almost ready to tumble and lose his shit.

Before he did, he noticed a bright red sign that warned,

**WARNING: BEARS AND OTHER WILD ANIMALS IN THESE WOODS!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!, BEARS!? OH YEAH BRING EM ON FOOL! LETME TEAR THOSE FUCKERS APART! WHOOOO!"

he laughed at the warning.

With him heading deeper into the dense forest, knowing absolutely nowhere to go.

**_Mvvvvvvvvvvm, _**As the mans hands started to suspiciously glow an ominous red glow...

* * *

**_(5 minutes later)_**

And after a few short 5 minutes, Asura is now...still walking through the forest, alone, drunk, really, REALLY needs to go home. However, there seems to be something wrong, as his body was now drooped down and hanging. As we pan forward looking at his face. Which...seemed as though he cried over these minutes as there were lines of tear marks everywhere and his eyes were completely red with veins showing from all angles.

"Uhhuhuhuh, Uh, i've been walking for over 5 long minutes and i'm still not back home...am I right?" he says, "...And...i'm still talking to...no one..."

he cursed himself and placing his hand on his dark hair, still walking as his legs never gave up stamina. And his drunken state seemed to be...pausing for a moment.

"_FUCK MY LIFE! MY EXISTENCE IS A BLODDY DAMN JOKE! AND QUITE LITERALLY TOO SINCE IM, KINDA **NOT **HUMAN! I WISH SOMETHING WOULD JUST HAPPEN SO I COULD GET SOMETHING NEW, WAS SOMETHING FRESH, SOMETHING COMPLETELY UNEXPECTE—!_"

he literally out of nowhere ranted in his head, before he paused, stopped, and stared at a...something.

"_H-o-l-y SHIT! IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING GODAMN DRAGON!_"

he exclaimed in his head, his jaw wide open and hanging with awe and silence.

As what he saw was before him was a HUGE DRAGON, laying upon the ground nearby. This...creature was BIG, LIKE COLOSSAL CRAZY, it had light/dark green jade scales, a huge snout with fangs protruding from its...lips? And it had MASSIVE WINGS OF BLACK SCALES, that seemed...perhaps larger than the monster itself.

It was folded too as if the jade dragon had only how landed here. And it had horns too, on its head, 2 of them and they were yellow and jutted from the head. They were also curved and layered too, as with its limbs being big, muscular, and could easily crush a human being to mashed meat. Thought...there was something else on its back...however it was blocked and covered by a big tree, but...it did look...kinda...shiny.

And Asura's vision allowed him to see perfectly in the dead of night and pitch black darkness, and, there was no mistaking it...thats a motherfucking dragon right there. Though...it seemed to not notice him, and it was just sitting there unmoving and its big eyes closed.

"A—big—green—jade—dragony, dragon... WHOOOOOO BABY! THANK YOU LORD, YOU'VE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS! THIS IS FOOKIN SWEET!"

he calls out, sprinting towards this huge creature, bottle in hand as he cheerfully skips towards the dragon with immense speed. Going all like,

_**WHOOSH!**_, as the view shifts once more.

* * *

The jade dragon was lone and silent, the forest surrounding it hollow and noises chirping from quiet and many directions. With the night sky above beautiful and starry without any pollution. The area around it was a little sunken due to its massive size and weight. Its eyes close as it tries to settle down. Although it seems to be struggling to do so as it growls and hisses in silent pain and anger, with a little tad of fire coming from its open nostrils.

And it was silent until,

**_VOOOOOSH, WHOOOSH!, _**went a sudden disturbance! As the dragon immediately opens its eyes, revealing a set of bright orange, yellow, and red fiery eyes. Its pupil in the shape of a serpent and a glare of extreme hostility and aggression.

With the loud noise directing in-front of its fangs, the ground forward had suddenly created a medium scale of dust with wind picking up behind it. The noise sounding like a screeching halt. As the dragon then hardened its glare and prepared for anything that had come to it.

when out of nowhere,

**_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!, _**Went the wind! As the sudden cloud of dust was twirled like a tornado, dissipated and dispersed into nothing. As the wind blew in a swirl and made the eyes of the creature to shut from the pressure, with the dragon then reopened again with this time more ferocity. And with its glare even more ticked off,

with the eyes of flaming orange spotted the center of attention...Asura Mercer, standing there and looking happily blank at the dragon. His eyes transfixed on the large creature and his own red now drunken eyes fixing upon it and sizing it down, his dark hair blew in the wind as dirt particles were in the strands. And his face flushed with red and a wide leaky smile plastered on. His Dragonslayer bottle twirling in his hand.

The dragon was stunned at first, as it had never seen such a thing before! But before it could do anything else,

"WAAAHHHH! I LOVE YOU DRAGONY DRAGON! WANNA HUG BIG BUDDY!? WEEEEEE!"

Asura proclaimed, rushing towards it in full gear. His coat flowing right behind him as he then,

_Flop!, _jumped upon the dragons snout? His body lunging and grabbing hold of the creature with drunken madness, his body clinging on strong but still weak. A grin forming wide on his cheeks with great enthusiasm as he held.

Before,

_**THUMP!, **_"Ugh!" went Asura, as the dragon reacted by flicking its nose up. Knocking away Asura to the front, with the man grunting from the impact. As he fell and landed on his feet fine, his expression changing from excited to curious, as he looks at the dragon. His eyes widening as he spots that something from earlier, a concerned look replacing.

"HEY DRAGON, WHAT THE BALONEY!? WHAT THE FAAAACK!?"

he spat out and stomped forward, demanding to get an answer from this massive lizard.

"**INSOLENT PARASITE, SILENCE THY MOUTH AND WATCH THEE TONE! I SHALL SPEAK AND YOU SHALL ANSWER! *SIGH* HUMAN! OF WHAT WRETCHED ABOMINABLE PIT HAVE YOU CRAWLED OUT FROM!? ANSWER ME OR I, SHALL NOM, ON, YOUR, BONES!**"

it snarled and boomed! However...it had a girls voice, one that was amplified and irritated as crap but still sounding like a young, teenage, girl. Her face contorted into a snarled annoyed expression, as it opened a gaping mouth of teeth, saliva, and a bunch of other junk, and roared into his face. Sending a blast of wind careening towards his face.

**_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!, _**blew the wind and roar from her bared fangs! As she then lowered as it glared at him in await for a response, and a quick on no doubt. Asura's hair and clothes blowing off as he only stood blankly and blinked a couple of times like this was completely ordinary. As he replied,

"I JUST CAME HERE BECAUSE I GOT LOST! AND...WAIT...YOUR A GIRL DRAGON?! DOES THAT MEAN THERES SEXISTS IN DRAGON RACES?! AND WHERE EVEN ARE **YOU **FROM!?"

he answered wildly and asked, inching even closer to her with no sign of hesitation from the loud-ass roar.

"**DO NOT CROSS ONCE MORE PUTRID MONGREL OR I SHALL BURN THOU TO ASH AND SMOKE! NOW THEN...THOU HAVE BEEN LOST? *HUFF* HEH, IRONIC SITUATION, SINCE I MYSELF AM LOST AS WELL AS INJURED. BUT SINCE IT SEEMS MY TIME HAS COME...I MIGHT AS WELL TELL THOU OF MY DOWNFALL PEASANT.**" she said,

"**IT WAS A SHORT MINUTES ****AGO IN MY HOMELAND, MY DIMENSION, AND MY BATTLEFIELD. I WAS CROSSED BETWEEN A WAR BETWEEN DEITIES, DRAGONS, AND OTHER CREATURES, I FOUGHT IN IT WITH ALL MY MIGHT AND POWER. BUT ALAST I FELL DUE TO A GOD PIERCING MY HIDE WITH HIS DIVINE SWORD. AS THY CAN WITNESS IN MY BACK, HOWEVER I MANAGED TO ESCAPE AND WITHOUT LITTLE CHOICE OR OPTION...I FLED TO THIS DIRT BALL OF A HAVEN, HERE. BUT...THE OVERWHELMING MAGIC WITHIN THIS BLADE IS ALREADY DECREASING MY HEALTH, THEREFORE...I WILL PERISH ON THIS ROCK.**"

she explained.

She then looked at Mercer with a now accepting face, while the 'human' just listened with great focus. As well as glimpsing towards the said god divine blade. The thing from before,

it was in the top back hide of her body, with darkened red blood either bleeding or hardening. With the blade itself appearing as a MASSIVE sword, one that a mythical frost giant should wield. The thing was completely lodged into her hide, its handle from the top was a shiny golden metal with a cross-guard on too, with 2 ruby colored gems embedded within the bottom and the center cross-guard, the blade itself was a silvery white metal shining under the moonlight. Truly a sword that definitely felt like it came from another realm, one far beyond this one.

"**HMMM?, A GOOD GAZE WORM? TAKE A GOOD PEER AT MY ANNIHILATION HUMAN, LADY LUCK HAS GIVEN THOU ****PROTECTION IF YOU STUMBLED UPON ME IN THIS CONDITION. HEHEH, TO THINK AFTER CENTURIES OF AGE, I MEET MY DEMISE IN-FRONT OF A BUMBLING AND DUMBFOUNDED HUMAN BEING. PATHETIC, HOW TRULY PATHETIC AND WORTHLESS.**"

she groaned, closing her eyes in dismay and acceptance of her eventual death.

"Oh you mean TAHT thing she-dragon!? DOES IT HURT, IF SO HOW MUCH DOES IT CAUSE YOU PAIN?!"

he exclaims, staring right at her injury.

"**WHAT!? YOU INSOLENT IGNORANT FOOL, HOW DARE THY MOCK MY CONDITION! ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!**"

she roars and baring her teeth once more! But...he still seemed unfazed and blankly stared at the god sword inside her hide.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FUNNY MA'AM! BUT, I'VE SEEN SO, SO, **SO **MANY OTHER MORE DANGEROUS MONSTERS AND BELIEVE ME, YOU BY FAR NOT THE LEAST BIT INTIMIDATING! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

he laughs at her roar, hunching over to hold in his stomach with his once arm. And the bottle and cups on the other.

"**WHAT!? HOW DARE THY, YOU PATHETIC—!**"

she attacked, before,

"HEY DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL THAT SHIT OUT OF YA!? CAUSE YOU SAID YO GON DIE CAUSE OF IT AND I THINK YOU DON'T WANT THAT, RIIIIIGGHT!?"

he bellows, his voice now heard from the side as hell disappeared from her sight and switched places somehow. The dragon now turning her head around to her side quickly, as she was shocked of this humans actions and behavior. As the human was now on the side of her injured body and pointed towards her stab wound.

"**W-WHAT? WHAT ARE THY TALKING ABOU—?**"

she tried to speak but as shock made her stumble and mutter, making her threatening appearance more...cutesy to say the least. And then she got interrupted when,

_**Fling!, **_went Asura, as he placed his bottle on the ground alongside those cups and leaped on her body! And then started to climb on her scales towards the sword.

"Cause i'm gonna do it, cause, well...WHATEVA..."

he said blankly as he neared the top.

She was completely in awe and baffled at this mortals doing as her maw was hanging with uncertainty, but regained composure as she executed,

"**W-WHAT! NO! YOU FOOL, YOU CANNOT TOUCH THAT BLADE! IF YOU DO IT WILL BURN YOUR HUMAN BODY AND YOU SHALL BE OVERCOME WITH ITS IMMENSE POWERS!**"

and narrowing her fiery eyes at this foolish mortal.

However, just as she warned with caution, the mortal had already reached the top and ignored her warning. Already readying for its extraction. His hands hardening and concentrated on pulling this thing out.

"WELL I'M FUCKING DRUNK AND ALSO...I DON'T GIVE A SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

he responds back, as he lunges for the blade and grabbing the blades with his bate hands!

_**SQUEEEZEEEEE!, **_Went his hands and blade! As his hands gripped TIGHTLY around the sword and pulled with great force of strength! His grip was _barely _superhuman and actually lift it from her body!

He himself looked stressed and pushing, with his face gritting hard and sweat forming with low grunts of frustration too. And his hands were getting wet and his head was beaming with sweat.

"AND...BEESIIDESS! IF GOD DOES, EXIST! HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO KNOW, THAT I...AM NOT...GRAAAAJHHHH!"

he roared through his jaw! As his hands clasping even TIGHTER around the sword. With the magical weapon itself being pulled straight from her flesh!

Until,

**_CRRSSSSSSSSSH!, SHIIIIIIIIING!, _**went the divine weapon as it gushed off and away from the hide of the winged creature!

"**ROAAWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" _went the dragon as it roared in pain and agony! flinging its head into the sky as its eyes struggle in anguish. With Asura then plopping right down to the ground, and grabbing his stuff before heading back up-front. His fingertips returning back to normal as those red veins retreated back into his hands.

As she calmed down and panted from exhaustion and relief, her nostrils flaring flames and breathing deep and slowly. With Mercer standing a few inches from her snout, looking to her with comfort after the removal.

After a few short minutes the female dragon settled down and opened its serpent-like eyes to Asura, her gaze now more relaxed and calm.

With her body now healed without the divine magic from the god sword, speaking of which, the weapon itself had dissipated into sparks of magic on some bushes nearby. But the 2 didn't acknowledge it and continued to gaze at each others presence.

As he spoke,

"Hey, hey, are you alright now...Ms. Dragon?"

he asks, his voice now a little less drunk. But he still had a lot of red left on his face, thenight sky above turning completely dark and nearly to midnight.

"***HUH*, *HUH*, *HUH*... I...I AM FINE...NO NEED TO FRET.**"

she replied, her voice less intent on killing him, rather...giving him a tone and attitude of gratitude and respect?

"Its fine but is that all you have to—*Hup!*—say, to, me?"

he questions, still somewhat drunk with his stuff in his hand. A suspicious stare in his eyes.

She looked hesitant at first, her fiery eyes staring into his bright red ones. But it didn't matter, as she was on the verge of death and homeless, but he just saved her actual hide metaphorically and literally.

She grunted and slowly apologized,

"***AHEM!* MMM! I-I-I APOLOGIZE HUMAN, I-I-I MIGHT HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR STATURE. YOU HAVE SAVED ME FROM CERTAIN DOOM. AND FOR THAT I THANK THEE... HOWEVER MY CONCLUSION AS TO WHY YOU WERE ABLE TO PULL OF SUCH A FEAT WOULD BE THAT YOU LACK ANY FAITH TOWARDS GODS. THEREFORE—.**"

however...she got interrupted mid-sentence,

"HEY WHY DON'T WE HAVE A DRINK LADY DRAGON!? JUST THE TWO OF US HAVING A NICE, CHIITY CHATTY CHAT CHAT, CHAT CHAT!?"

Asura raised his voice again and started singing, holding up Dragonslayer and cups.

"**W-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU—?**"

she questioned, her voice now more...girlish than before. And got intruded once more.

"AAAAHH! COME ONE JUST DRINK WITH MA! COME ON COME ON! *SOBS!* COME ON! COOMME OONN! WHY YOU WON'T DRANK WITH MAAAA!"

Mercer sobs while taking another chug. Tears swelling up as he does, his arms flailing about drastically.

"**WH-WH-WHA!? UM UM UM, OKAY FINE! I CAN DR-DR-DRINK WITH YOU OKAY?**"

she responds wildly, her intimidating face replaced with a REAL confused one,

he stops in his tracks and looks at her blankly. His tears now stopping as his entire persona had shifted radically "Okay so...before we do any of that, can you transform into something more suitable. Cause I think you can, just a guess btw, and also...it'll probably be better than a giant dragon right?"

he asks blankly, staring also blank at his new 'friend'.

A short momentary pause occurred with her looking shocked and awe, with giant sweat coming out as she just stared with confusion and shock at this mans ever changing...personality and actions. Before,

"**...ALRIGHT, YOU...ARE CORRECT...I BELIEVE I CAN DO THAT...HUMAN.**"

she responds still in shock. As she finally questions if the human man before her...is even human!

**FLASH!, **she had created a rune with her snout that fizzled in the air like wildfire!

And just as she did, her body began to shine brightly with a blinding white light, the light covering the entire area as the trees and vegetation started to sway from the wind. However Asura was just standing there completely fine, his clothes and hair blowing too with his eyes narrowing as he tried looking for her figure in the center.

Until,

**WHOOSH!, **the light sounded, fading from wince it came and the forest returning to a night sky. As the trees and bushes around returned to normal as well. With the center still fading a glow as it morphed a little and started to lower down, the center was MUCH smaller than the dragon, with the dragon itself having completely vanished. With only stains of ash to where it once laid, as the light started to fade. Showing us the dragons new transformed form.

What was before a huge terrifying creature of fire, death, power, and age, now stood as...a teenage girl?! A teenage girl who had a well developed body with white nearly pale skin and a very, VERY inconsequential plump body. And hair that could be only described as a beautiful flame blowing in the wind,

its colors consisted of bright orange, yellow, and red tips hanging into a loose bang, with the long locks flowing all the way to her lower midsection. But one thing in particular stood out the most...was that she, right above her head...had 4 long protrusions of horns sticking out! The same ones from her dragon from but this time much smaller.

However she was also...COMPLETELY NAKED!? But, she did have somehow gotten a long piece of brown cloth to cover herself. But still, her body still showed off its assets of a large D cup sized breasts, a lean and curved waist, and really thick legs that were creamy and smooth. With her flowing mane adding a layer of eccentric wild beauty added, however...there was something...odd, as in her backside there was...a big green jaded dragon tail! A smaller one from before that was attached to her body and appeared to be moving organically and muscle like.

As she floated down with the light fading away as Asura stares upon her bod with alcohol in check, his red eyes focusing on the now new nude dragon girl. And with a soft _tap._, the dragon girl has touched the ground and the dragon from before was now completely gone. Asura then started to walk towards her and popping out his bottle with holding the dangling drinking cups in his mouth, opening them.

The girl now reopened her same fiery, serpent like eyes as Mercer stops dead in-front of her. The bag of cups now opened and ready for a drinking chat.

"Ooooooo. Nice bod Ms. Dragon, so...you...wanna, get down and dirty?"

he asked with a Lenny lean of his face, eyeing and sizing down her body. Which she of course had some troubles with that sentiment.

She gulped nervously before releasing a breath of air and responding, "I-I shall accompany your drinking actions of that...alcohol."

her voice now drastically different, with a soft and gentle spoken voice with the booming tone gone. But her voice retained a bit of disgust and hesitant on Asura.

"WHOOO! WAAAH YOU DOWN TO DRAANK!"

he exclaims, his expression changing again. Taking out his stuff, he sits down criss-cross style and started to pour some Dragonslayer for him and her. The bottle slightly shaking as he poured, with his face closing in as to make sure it doesn't spill. She follows his example and sat down before him in the soft brown dirt. A face of curiosity and confusion as she did.

With Asura finishing up her set.

"Alrighty then, lets do this, shaaaall we?"

he asks, handing out her cup with his right by his side. And smiling a smile of good friendship and a red cherry cheery face.

"Okay human," she replied, taking the burning beverage and cupping the cup. And raised it towards her mouth, and with a simple,

_Sip!, _the fun had just started. She gasped in surprise as she already had a bit of red forming on her cheeks, with her now girly innocent nature peeling away as Asura gulps his.

"Bwah! Oh my this stuff is wondrous! Thank you so much human!"

she told him, a big smile of satisfaction gesturing towards his.

"Actually...thats another thing...don't call me by..._human_... My name is Asura Mercer, or you can just call me by Abraham heller, K?"

he disagrees, as he pours the bottle and settling it down in the middle space.

"Um...ok human, uh! I mean...Asura, Mercer."

she flushed as she drank her fill while he doesn't with his, just looking at her and perhaps thinking of something else.

He paused for a second before exclaiming,

"Hold on! What about your name!? Do you even have one?! What the hell do I call you other than ma'am, Ms., and dragon!?"

asking for her name and chugging his cup again, getting even more drunk.

She paused as well, hesitating to give it. But hesitantly spoke up, "U-Um, my name is...T-Tohru. The daughter of the Emperor of Demise. My parents named me after a particular famous human author from this world."

drinking her cup and starting to feel a slight wooze in her noggin, grabbing her cloak tight too in quick response.

Asura tilted his heads a bit before asking,

"Wait, you mean...The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings series and J.R.R. Tolkien?"

Tohru tilted her head sideways and, "Wait, um...what are you referring to?"

responded.

Asura blinked before shaking his head no, "No no no, never mind its not important." he shakes in dismissal before stopping and chugging his drink before pouring another one in.

All the while Tohru just looked at him confused with a few moments of pause washing over them before she just shrugged it off and finished her cup. Her face finally starting to turn bright red as the intoxication took in, with her holding her cup as to a refill from her new 'boyfriend'.

With the view panning out into the night sky and the moon, as the 2 unusual couple started a very unusual night.

"_Man, this girl is a fucking dragon lady anime girl, is and a hot ass one at that._"

Asura thought as he looked at his bottle of Dragonslayer,

"_*Hup!*—Who knew this night would be like this with a fantasy creature,—*Urgh!*—and this Dragonslayer stuff is really doing its work and a straight up foreshadowed charm... Probably also that exhibit from the museum too...hm, definitely a weird night._"

he inwardly remarked, as the view fades ahead.

* * *

**_12:00 (Midnight)_**

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

went the 2 couple as they drank!

It had turned to midnight with Tohru and Asura having their drinks as the moonlight reflected off their skins perfectly, as they got drunk real fast as the time flew by.

Laughing laughter of jokes of life and other shenanigans came out of their drunken and dizzy woozy heads, both of them now having a bright red blush on their face with the glass bottle of Dragonslayer being nearly empty. With white cups everywhere as they drank and rank and the sky getting darker and more quiet.

"SEE THATS WHAT I'M F—ING SAYIN! THIS PLACE HAS CAUSED ME NOTHING BUT PAIN, INJUSTICE AND LONELINESS! THIS WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN IT IS TOTALLY BLODDY UNFAIR GIRL! AND THIS BEING HUMAN GARBAGE IS REALLY STARTIN TO TICK ME OFF MAJORLY!"

Asura exclaimed with a big hiccuped rant, as he told her all the nuisances of this planets and being human...while heavily drunk mind you...

"SPEAK IT UP BROTHA! YOU RIGHT BOUT THIS PLACE BEING CORRUPT! YOU WANNA ME TO TAKE THIS PLACE DOWN A NOTCH!?"

Tohru agreed with her own, and chugging down another cup of alcohol in full force before dumping it and getting another one. Her tone and attitude from before now COMPLETELY unfitting for someone like, "The daughter of the Emperor of Demise".

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

they both laughed and grasped each others shoulders, crying tears of drunk joy and new found friendship, the 2 chugging their cups together for one big,

_Slurp!, Gulp!, _as they both finished up their fills. With the glass bottle now nearly empty, only 2 cups worth of alcohol left in. As they both laughed with each other till its done. They let each other go as they pull out another and started to pant from exhaustion, as Asura glances up towards Tohru and comments, with his breath catching up,

"Hey...so, emperor of demise eh? I bet you have an exciting and awesome life before I met you, hm?—*Hup!*—One with adventure, dominance and all around a good time right? I mean your basically a dragon princess from another world, so I assume after this you can just go back home and win that hard-fought war. Then you could see or visit your friends, thats guessing dragons have those, and—*Huh!*—not, be lonely...right? Or...do you do something else more important?"

his drunken mumbling, dialing down to a simple sentence. As he looks at her with curiosity and respect.

However...when he did say those things...the young dragon girl widened her blazed eyes and blushed away in response. And with a _hiccup!_, responded to his statement with a...less pleasant answer,

"Hehehe, now that you mention it...everything you've said is completely false. Well why yes i'm royalty and a being free to do whatever I so choose...my life is not that colorful, in-fact my friends, often only visit rarely, very rarely. And my father hasn't always seen me, he does care for me...but...he has way more crucial decisions to do.

And never really bothers, contacts, or even talk to me. And to top it all off, my race, the chaos dragons, are completely hostile, dangerous, powerful, cruel, and most of all...they hate humans. Even though some may try to help or communicate with them...some have been turned to ash. So your statement is wrong Asura..."

she explains, her eyes saddening with her hands trembling right in-front of him. Probably knowing or realizing the faulty of her own guilt...probably.

Meanwhile, Asura was looking at her with a look of shock, remorse, and relatability, his dark red eyes glowing red as his fingers starting to dig into his cup. As the 2 were silent for just a moment before Asura getting an idea...one he's probably or definitely gonna regret later...

"Um...Tohru...would it be too much to ask, if...you could stay with me? Like, here...on earth, with humans and what not."

he suggests, his nervousness seen within his sentence. And then started to gather the trashed cups near and around him.

"W-What? B-B-But y-you can't possibly do that! Your human too, you're just like the rest of them."

she leans in as he cleans up. Her drunken expression having a cute and girly toned, with her interest peaked and her hands ridding of her cloak in sight of her broad and clear body. This, however had no effect on her as she was too mumbled by Asura's sincere suggestion.

He then sporadically sprang up lightning fasting and huffed his chest out and pushed his arm into his chest for a pose/gesture, as he then proclaimed while holding his cup in his other,

"WELL! Your so very wrong on that part! Because I am not normal, and I am most certainly not a living breathing human being! I have lived in over 50 years and has continued to stay in this young form! I have eaten and taken the souls and essence of billions and billions with little remorse!"

he exclaimed dramatically and instinctively. Mouthing off his inhumanity for her to accept his terms, his lean and proud figure looking handsomely in the silvery white moonlight shining upon his body.

While backdown the daughter of demise was staring at Asura's exclamation with a great mix of awe, shock, and new-found growing admiration and respect. Her eyes sparkling and twinkling with hidden excitement as she stared with her jaw hanging open and her tail waggling wildly like a dog's tail. With a huge red blush forming almost instantaneously, as...a warm feeling started to manifest.

She then sprang up too his level, her figure somewhat insecure and unsure. Tohru's face was down as well, expressing a hidden expression as she started to,

_"'_Sniff", "Sniff"..."Sniff", "Sniff"."cry to herself quietly.

"_Hm?_"

however, Asura instantly had noticed this and smiled, in not in the fact she is crying. But why she was crying, as he was glad to know his request apparently did SOMETHING noticeable.

"Hey hey hey, try not to get sad about this. And i'm not lying if thats in the back of your thoughts. And you don't really need to answer that suggestion too you know."

he tries to comfort her. Raising his hands up and slowly inching towards her, as drunk cups of white littered the scene around them.

He comes one more bit closer until stopping in case she needed some space, her body still but only slightly shaking. Her hands grabbing onto her rags and her tail wagging frantically and spazzing out. Before she then exclaimed,

"YES!, Yes I do wanna stay with you Mr. Asura! If thats not a problem!"

shrieking at him with a kawaii little dragon face, her hidden expression now one of extreme joy and enthusiasm. Her tail waving like wild in response as well.

"But...is it true...what you said? About not being human, I mean you did do a lot of weird and unusual things. And you did pull out that sword with relative ease...but thats probably partially due to you, I assume, lacking any faith in god. So how do I know I can trust you at all? And one more—'heep!'—thing...how am I going to...fitin with your lifestyle? And with other humans as well."

she questioned with a tilt of confusion. Hiccuping all the while with a bit of orange fire puffing out into smoke, meanwhile Asura heard this while continued picking up more cups and the plastic bag. His body hunched over and grabbing.

He then stands straight up as he leans in into her with an unknown intention. Looking at her straight in the eyes, dark red and blazing orange, as he smiles and responds by commenting and resting his hand on his chin,

"Well for starters...hm...oh I got it! You could be...um...a maid, my maid! I've always seen servants and maids all around the city and I know for a fact other people have them, mostly rich folk or middle class citizens, and you don't even have to get paid! All you need to do is, wear a maid outfit and act like one if you so choose."

he explained,

"Of course, that would probably be a menial sentiment for a fire breathing dragon right? And—'hip!'—second if I lied would I...do this?"

he then leaned in even closer and pulled her right to his face! And before she even had a slight bit of reaction...HE KISSED HER! Right in the mouth and lips! As he held her firmly and grasping her waist with his now free arm! Tohru muttering a loud,

"MMMPH!"

and more noises of shock.

Before Asura then slowly made his hand wander over her skin with a delicate but sensational touch, his fingers trimming over her waist and hips and soft smooth skin.

All the while Tohru was now getting pleasured as this 'human being! was now digging his tongue into her own, her eyes drooping and her face and body getting hot and that foreground feeling surfacing to a strange heating feeling.

"_W-W-W-What! What! What! What! IN THE NAME OF RAGNAROK IS THIIIIIS!?_"

she thought, her mind jumbled and messed up from the pleasure and intensity, as she did, Asura then started to lean on her even more and moving his hand towards her ample breasts. Her brown cloak starting to sway, revealing her entire luscious attractive body. When,

_**Thunk!,** _went the 2! Falling back down on the dirt with Tohru on the bottom, her frame completely exposed and Asura on top with his tongue swirling alongside and moving deeper into hers, with his hand starting to grope and fondle her boob.

And,

**_Squish!,_ **sounded the noise of his pale white hand fondling her mountain of flesh and running it down her chest area like a wild predatory beast. The 2 sounding of squishing, slushing, and breathes being taken in and out, the promised couple moving their limbs upon each other's, looking like their about to commit sex right here. But Asura's clothes blocked their skins from truly touching, but it was horny nonetheless.

"_Dear__ sweet baby Jesus she's an absolute sweet hot piece of ass. This feels amazing and alongside, her assets are to die for. I just want to consume her here and now and.__... ...Jesus what the fuck was that back there?! Get a hold a yourself you idiot!._"

the black haired man thinks, as,

_Plop!, Squish!, _he had decided enough was enough and started to crawl up from this position and stood up with transhed cups in his plastic bag. Moving his hand away from hers and her boob and relinquishing their intimate moment. While Tohru only blinked in shock with big comical anime eyes and a stare of bewilderment as her newfound 'master' had stopped the pleasured feeling.

"Ummmmm... ...Alright, I think i've made my mark and point. So...after I just did THAT ...do ya trust me now Tohru?"

he tilted asks, straightening his now crooked black coat. And cracking his neck in comfort and cracking his knuckles, before raising a hand in signaling her to take it.

She, for a short moment just stared up at him again, but now having a feeling of...love, sensed within her being. And rising then taking his hand with great excitement. Immediately jumping to her feet as both their strengths pulled her up.

With her body trembling from the still instilled pleasure and her tail wagging still too. Her eyes having a gleam of happiness and anticipation with a bright white smile plastered on her face. Replying,

"I-I TRUST YOU ASURA MERCER! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A NEWFOUND SENSE OF PURPOSE AND I AM INTHRALLED TO BE YOUR SERVANT! USE ME AS YOU HAVE DONE AND SUBDUE ME IN YOUR KNOWING ARMS MY LOVE!"

she told him, her face and body movement expressing a feeling of want and complete loyalty to Mercer. With her cloak starting cause fire and her horns erupting in little columns of comical smoke.

With their hands tearing apart and Asura smirking a devilish, but...friendly smirk. His black hair and red gleaming eyes mixing well with Tohru's dragon features, as if a lost jade dragon had found a admirable and stoic demon.

Asura then picked up the left alone bottle of Dragonslayer and pulled out the last and remaining, 2 cups of white. And gestured for a final drink with the amount left in. She nodded quickly and took hers and he, pours out one final drink, and with a,

**_Pop!, _**and a,

_Slurp!, Gulp!, _those 2 had finished their drinks. With the bottle now empty and the 2 having a real sigh of satisfaction and contentment and setting down their white cups too. Their blushes reddening and Tohru now looking cheerful and upbeat from Asura's promise and the alcohol. With them tossing the utensils down the bag and leaving only the bottle remaining in Asura's palm,

"Um...hey what are you going to do with that bottle now that its finished?"

Tohru asks, pointing a finger towards it. A hiccup erupting from her in another small fire burst. And Asura glancing at it before,

"Oh, I got an idea."

he grinned, and then,

**_Smash!, _**_**Crack!,** _the bottle went! As Mercer suddenly raised and smashed the glass over his own head! Causing the entire liquor bottle to shatter into a million tiny pieces, leaving behind only the handle and shards of wet glass laying everywhere and on his scalp. But however...the man seemed...a bit affected. As some blood trickles were trickling down his head while he just laughed it off like it was nothing.

While Tohru was shocked and scared, she then was again, surprised by another action performed by him. Gazing upon in amazement at another surprising feat. As he threw it against a tree with full force, destroying the bottle.

"So...um...see you again tomorrow? Right?"

he questions, shaking off the shards off his head. And stepping out and turning back to the direction of the city, his dark black coat waving in the wind as the night sky above showed the moon right above them in white silvery cleanest. With Tohru giving a stare of unsure and awe. It took a minute for her to respond, stuttering,

"U-U-Um...yes, I believe that would be appropriate! I shall remain here in my true form until morning! ...But...how are you going to return home? You don't have any means of transportation, so should I—."

But got interrupted, when he retorts,

"No, riding on your back isn't necessary. I can go back on my own."

Shifting his head a bit towards Tohru with his back turned towards her, and closing his fingers with a slight snap of bones. Complemented by stretching his arms and limbs for some reason, getting Tohru all sorts of confused.

"Wait wait wait, how are you gonna even do—"

"Um... easy, I can just walk on home."

he interrupted obviously. Turning over and started his LONG journey back home. His figure distancing as he moves through the trees and their leaves.

Leaving Tohru in a daze as she looks 9n in shock. The view fading to black as Asura Mercer, had left the scene.

* * *

**OWARI.**

* * *

**AN: AND SO CONCLUDES MY SECOND STORY ON THIS PROFILE AND WEBSITE! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF IT? IS IT HORRIBLE, BAD, AVERGE, GOOD, OR FANTASTIC? **

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THE INITIAL START AND CONCEPT?**

**DO YOU LIKE THE MEETING OF TOHRU AND ASURA? AND WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE, LIKE THE VOCABULARY, THE WRITING, IF ITS SPANNED OUT TOO BIG. **

**AND ONE THING I REALLY NEED TO GET OFF OF MY CHEST IS...**

**I DON'T THINK I'M PUTTING MUCH EFFORT INTO THESE STORIES AND CHAPTERS.**

**I BELIEVE THERE ARE SOME KEY ISSUES IN THIS AND MY OTHER STORY, SO I BEG YOU, ANYONE. **

**TO GIVE ME ADVICE, TIPS ON WRITING, IF THIS IS ACTUALLY GOOD AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. AND IF I SHOULD REWRITE OR SCRAP SOME IDEAS AND OTHERS.**

**SO LEAVE A REVIEW, COMMENT, PM ME. **

**OH AND ONE MORE THING BEFORE I GO, I WILL GET ASURA POWERS IN THIS STORY. NOT ANYTHING FLASHY BECAUSE, WELL...ITS MAINLY A SLICE OF LIFE TYPE STORY. AND THERE WON'T BE THAT MUCH ACTION GOING ON.**

**BUT, **

**HE AND OTHERS WILL GET SOME SPOTLIGHT IN POWERS AND ABILITIES. PARTICULARLY ONE CERTAIN CHARACTER FROM DRAGON MAID... SO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THAT TOO... **

**OH AND THERS GONNA BE SOME EXTRA STUFF THROWN IN BUT THATS FOR LATER.**

**AND SO WITH THAT, UM...UH...SEE, YOU...LATER? UM, I GUESS...**


	2. Ichi

**AN: HELLO ONCE AGAIN DEAR VIEWERS! IM BACK WITH MY...DRAGON MAID CHAPTER 2!**

**SO WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME WITH TOHRU HAVING AN INTRODUCTION TO MR. ASURA MERCER, AND THEY BOTH HAD A JOLLY DRUNKEN GOOD TIME TOGETHER! **

**IT WAS AN ABSOLUTE WILD TIME! BUT NOW THAT PROMISE IS NOW COMING IN FULL, WITH ASURA GOING TO GET THE RECEIVING END.**

* * *

**AND TO ASCENDEDHUMANITY: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AT LEAST READING THIS THING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME, SINCERE.**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT LITTLE TAD BIT THERE, BUT LIKE THE PROFILE SAID, HIS POWERS HAS DWINDLED OVER 5 DECADES. SO HIS REACTION TO ALCOHOL COULD VARY.**

** AND SO HE DOES HAVE LIKE, POSSIBLE THOUSANDS OR MILLIONS OF PEOPLE OR CREATURES STUFFED/CONSUMED INSIDE/BY HIM OVER 10 OR MORE PLUS YEARS****, SO HE COULD HAVE A PERMANENT SIDE-EFFECT DUE TO THAT.**

** ALSO IT DOESN'T HURT HIM AT ALL WITH THAT KIND OF CONCENTRATION BUT IF EXPOSED TO HIGHER AMOUNTS, IT DOES WARE AND CAN SOMETIMES SLIGHTLY, SLIGHTLY, SCRATCH HIM. AND ONE MORE THING HE DOES HAVE INTERNAL ORGANS BTW. **

**AND HE ALSO PROBABLY HAS EVOLVED TO THE POINT THAT HE CAN GET DRUNK OVER 5 FREAKING DECADES. **

**BUT, ASIDE FROM THAT, SORRY AND APOLOGIES, BUT WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE WORKED ON. AND DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR? GOOD TO KNOW YOU KNOW OR PLAY PROTOTYPE. LEMMINO OKAY, NOT TO MUCH TO ASK I HOPE. 😁😅**

* * *

**AND TO THE ETERNALMATRIX: *CLAP*, *CLAP*, *CLAP*, *CLAP*, *CLAP*, *CLAP*, *CLAP*, YOU DESERVE THE SLOW CLAP DUDE.😎 AN ABSOLUTE, AN ABSOLUTE, HONOR FOR YOU TO SAY AND TALK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT. CAN'T IMAGINE HOW THAT EVEN OCCURRED.😀**

**JUST HOPE YOUR DOING...OKAY WITH THAT DRINKING THING THOUGH. CAUSE WELL...YOU KNOW I'M SURE. NOT TO BE A DICK THOUGH. (AND HEY IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AND LEAVE SOMETHING THERE TOO!)😀😄😁**

**AND SO...WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO, LET US, BEGIN!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON MAID NOR PROTOTYPE, THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR OWN OWNERS.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tohru's first day, problems, and a stultus ningen night. **

* * *

**_Orborozuka:_**

We open up to see Asura's apartment complex, the front entrance showing a dark lit home. And, surprisingly, the entire thing was cleaned and not dirty at all.

In-fact, on the walls and decorating the place...was a bunch of pictures and images representing either yōkai, ninja's, or samurai's. His whole apartment normal and clean looking, along with those pictures were a some small cases showing kuna's, ninja stars, ground spikes, and even fabrics of cloth or clothing in them. There were even places with archaic vases and decor too. Making his apartment appearing as though it could be used as a...sort of mini museum... But not like...ALOT, of stuff.

There was a kitchen too, with counters filled with cans of beer and alcohol. But it looked to be kept at a bare minimum. 2 packs of teriyaki beef jerky on one of those counters, with some of the cabinets a little creaked and his fridge was a large one with the conditioning of it too notch.

Everything looking a little tidy and good rather than messy and dirty as people would've expected, but it wasn't ALL that good either. As there were a very few amount of equipment and some of most of them are dirty, broke, or aging away. However the apartment itself WAS NOT messy at all.

With tidiness and perfectionistic touch on the living spaces, even the bathroom was clean as Asura could make it. So clearly he was either an perfectionist, or he really like this place and will keep it manageable and clean as he can, or both.

As the view pan into Asura's bedroom, with it phasing right through the door. Coming to see the evolved mans's sleeping covered frame.

* * *

We see his roommate as a neatly tidy room, with papers stacked, posters and pictures of ninjas and beautiful landscapes on the wall. With a desk and chair with a laptop, a closet, some cabinets **(Some filled with necklaces)**, and obviously his bed, his desk holding his alarm clock and also a small potted dark green bush. The man was sleeping silently and with his bedsheets completely covering his frame.

_**Beep!, Beep!, Beep!,** _sounded the alarm clock! Blaring a deaf baring noise.

_Slam!, _went the hand of Mercer, hitting the morning snooze button in one second. Before sending his blanket flying from his body and to the side,

_Whoosh!, _as the evolved then spastically leaped from the mattress in quick succession. Getting right onto the wooden floor and the shit panning up to see the man atoning nothing but a black wolf/moon postered T-shirt, and his legs completely pants-less. However the view didn't show his private's though, Only his somewhat muscular legs and calves.

"Mmmh! God was that a good sleep, only like 8 hours of sleep since last night." he thinks, walking towards the closet.

"_...I wonder what...I remember was...actually real. I think I might've been drunk as a man can get. But that...conversation with HER, I swear to god himself that it was real. And it was so...so...so godamn vivid too. I just can't was recall or I just forgot overnight. Might've even freakin tried to RAPE a fire headed girl too...that...was a dragon... A shut the hell up brain, I just jeed to get ready for the day, no time for that kinda stuff._"

he cursed, getting out a shirt with a bunch kunas's and throwing stars. And a large greasy lookin black jacket, looking like a bad boy leather jacket.

Putting it on and also grabbing a set of black jeans and underwear. Then strapping the jacket over body and went towards the door.

"Just another successful day of being a human being."

Asura's attitude lightens, his eyes now full of color and expressing some hope under shadowy bangs.

As the door shuts close and leaving the room empty.

* * *

_Pzzzzzp!, fpzzzz, _Asura was now in the kitchen cooking up his breakfast, with the him attending the stove and frying on it eggs from a thrown away carton. As he also had other ingredients like tomato sauce, garnish, salt and pepper, and steaming a decorated fried rice in a crockpot. The whole kitchen working up a literal appetite.

The living room was now shone in full view with the curtains open and the decor could be all entirely witnessed. The couch having a remote set and a bag of stuff resting on an old short table with lily patterns on it. The room looking not half bad, but still was narrow, cheap, and still an apartment in a apartment complex. But...Asura has certainly been caring for his perhaps temporary home.

"Man does this omelette smell heavenly! Thank god I've consumed enough culinary experienced people to have skills like these! And perhaps even my own skill in the culinary arts too."

Asura says, the man smiling at the prospect of how he got this skill in cooking, and how delicious and mouthwatering this breakfast will be. With the egg now finalizing by him scrapping it off the pan and folding it over itself in order for him to make it, fluffier and more puffy.

He then moves quickly to seasonings and the crockpot with rice. Getting a patch of salt and pepper on the egg and garnish with veggies and meat on the red rice.

And then letting the pot stop in turning the knob to off, with sizzling the egg and then patting it while more egg pile into a platter of egg. With the amount actually being actually 3 dozen eggs into a huge pan.

He then started to carefully dump fried rice into the eggs, and dumped in about half of half. Getting the rice on one side before placing the spatula on the edge, cutting the egg. And then scraping the edge egg and folding it over the red rice to make a delicious lookin omelet rice. With the other being just egg.

"Alright almost done and... Done!"

he said, then grabbing the same rice pot and proceeding to do the same thing with the remaining eggs. Dumping, scrapping, and finally flipping and folding to reveal...

3 pairs of delicious omelette fried rice! With the finish touches being, garnishes, green onion, and of course, the sauce of red spread across the 3.

Particularly Asura wrapping that sauce into a plastic bag, and then adding a topper to make a precise decoration to his dish by making little symbols representing humanity, home, and hope. On the surface of the rice filled omelets.

Then wrapping it all up with the stove off and the 3 on their plate. They were also respectfully big and could fit a large one. And scooped them all up and head straight for the...

Fridge?...

* * *

**After:**

_Hom!, Hom!, Hom!, _the evolved was eating on his couch finishing his meal with fried peas and onion fried rice and tomato sauced omelette. He was also half done with another bowl of treats, with them being the shin-obi's usual and ancient rations for food...Hyorogan! All in 4 balls of 4 and all of them the dessert/sweet kind, including a tiny bowl too, and they were only 2 and a half left of them. As well as a small mug of orange juice on the side,

_Burp!, _"Ah heck that was tasty! A good breakfast!"

Asura belched out, and getting all his stuff together. And taking that last can and chugging it with the Hyorogans in his mouth and mixing the tasty and sweet snacks together.

"And godamn, Hyorogan balls are a blast."

he compliments. Before placing back the bowl and plate into the soapy sink.

"*Guh!*—Ah... That was nice, good morning meal... Whoo. I needed that good stuff."

he exhaled, getting a breath before turning and started to head for the door. The floorboards creaking a bit under the pressure.

"Heh... I think I even asked her to be my maid. Thats total bs, and why would I even need one? I still have some of my powers left, and I can absolutely take care of my own just fine."

he rejects, stopping at the front and unlocking the locks, a keychain, and 2 locks on the door.

"But...I don't know if I can take of myself that well though... Ah never mind, it was probably something my head made up again. Probably something stupid happened that I made it into the freakin forest."

he says, handling the knob and starting to twist it...

"And its not like it was real anyways. Cause if it was, it would be right at my front door right no—."

he says, buuut... Was stopped dead in his tracks as he flew open the door...

_**HMMMPH!, **_As before his body stood a massive green dragon face with the exact details he had in his dream. Its fiery slit eyes looking at him and snorting a little fume of smoke, air, and fire. Its snout and face larger than the fucking door and its body...DEFINITELY LARGER THAN THE APARTMENT COMPLEX.

As Asura was looking in total unexpected awe. As he stood there eyes widened, jaw surprisingly not hanging, and his hand still on the handle,

"**Oh, dear me Master Asura. I am wholeheartedly foolish for taking this kind of guise to your residence. I most certainly should have taken my other form. Sincere apologies master.**"

Tohru apologized, tilting her large head towards him, and trying not to break anything.

As she then created a magic circle, and started to transform,

_**Flash!,** _the circle flashing light as before and the her form shrinking as before. Until her frame came into perspective as Asura was too dumbfounded to look away or do anything else. His mind going,

"..."

As Tohru's new figure came onto landing. Her feet tapping on the concrete, with her brown cloak from before replaced by a dress or skirt like attire. Her frame now in full visibility.

Once she wore a simple covering, now wore a very adorable maid outfit. One which no doubt was from those who worked at cafe cozy, although a bit altered. Her attire simple with the maid outfit a mixture of an elegant green suit tie and a dark blue mid-long maid dress with shoes with bright orange arm coverings and orange flails on the shoulder, a red belt tie, knee-socks, shoes, a maids head covering, and adding with her dragon features. Her tail was wagging nonstop in excitement in a lime green/green haze, and her hair was now tied to 2 twin tails stopping at shoulder length.

"I-I hope that this attire is suitable for work master. I'm very gracious and happy to be with you from this point forward."

she said,

She looked happy to be here and from all of Asura's rejections, was completely real and most of all...ready to serve. A broght blushing smile across her face and her fiery eyes blazing with impatience.

He only stared at this...real dragon..this real...girly, maid dragon.

"A d_ragon? Are you freaking kidding me? This is seriously bad and i'm about to be late for my fucking job. I need to hurry this up right away before the clock strikes late for my ass._"

he thinks, blankly staring at the dragon maid.

"Would you kindly open me to your humble abode master? I would be truly honored."

Tohru excitingly said and doing an arm gestured on her chest.

"Come right in Tohru"

he agreed, sliding by the door and gesturing for her to come in.

She squealed in delight and joy, skipping right into his apartment home.

_Thunk, _went the door, Asura only locking the keychain for safety's sake.

* * *

"So I do recall bits and parts of last night but, did I really incited you to become a maid? My maid?"

Asura asked, rubbing his head as he talked to Tohru. With the 2 at a table on opposite sides as them both were having a conversation about last nights encounter.

"Remarkable memory my master, and was indeed you did. You inquired me to become your maid. And I accepted it gracefully!" the dragon replied, her excitement almost making her jump up and down and her movement erratic and hyper.

"Tohru, I was drunk and delirious last night. I didn't think good and I may have over exaggerated my words. So I may have mistakingly called you out to be my maid."

he said, a sense of nervousness emanating from his mouth as he was...kinda confused as to how to deal with this already ready and excited girl.

"S-S-So...y-you're just s-saying that... What you p-promised me...was...a, a, a lie?..."

Tohru gasped horribly, looking at him with slit dragon eyes that were almost ready to cry, but not quite yet.

The evolved man looked in discontent at what he had done, previously mistakingly, and completely aware of the situation. "_God I wish I didn't need to deal with this. Seriously, a dragon from another world? How dangerous and unnatural must my ALREADY lied existence become? How the living fucking hell is this even happening to me?_"

he thought, contemplating on how a freaking dragon maid situation came under and onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but I can't just take you in like that. And besides, logically and culturally speaking. Its a highly unlikely scenario, in-fact, its actually an impossible act and decision racially speaking."

Asura replied, contradicting that THIS, could even happen.

"O-Oh... I, I understand then. Everything you said was an accident and i'm not even supposed to be here... Thats, thats quite disappointing even if it is a simple mistake... A shame, and to think I stayed here overnight and even created a maids outfit for you... And I even did all of it was cause you saved my life... And...had me as a friend, rather than...doing something else..."

Tohru responded, her voice stiff, but...not, unreasonable.

And it was painstakingly obvious that the girl was quivering down to her tip toes, her eyes darkened and unseen, with her emotions blatantly stating that she was distressed and saddened to a great, but unknown, degree. Asura could just feel and sense it emanating from her very core.

"But...if that is truly the case then, I shall leave and return home. And if it is, then goodbye, Asura Mercer.."

she tells him, getting up and started to head towards the door. Hesitation completely non-present in her every action and steps.

Asura was all the while still sat and watched as the self enrolled dragon maid leave in sadness. Feeling bad and pretty shitty that this entire thing was entirely his own fault.

"_Seriously, why did I have to make a problem not for me but someone else as well? *Sigh*—Well, at least I saved her life, that, was probably the only positive thing about this._"

he thought, regretting ever getting drunk last night and how...bad this feels. All as he just sits there staring at the girl's leaving footsteps. Getting ever closer to the door and leaving. The door opening with her figure stepping outside.

"_...Wait a second._"

Asura then realized something. He looked up quickly at his wall, it having a clock on it with the time reading a...certain particular hour...

"_OH SHIT! I'm fucking late now! Motherfucking godammit!_"

Asura realized! Springing up instantly after and started to break a leg and sprint. Tohru now at the door and ready to open it. Just as Asura was severely now close to pushing her off the fucking balcony. He then got an idea to how he can get to his job one time.

"Wait Tohru!"

he exclaimed, grabbing her hand just as she was about to depart. Tohru swiftly turning and staring in shock at her masters worried and nervous face.

"W-Wha?"

she thought,

"I change my mind I need your help now, right now! Can you fly and can you be noticed!?"

he told profusely, getting into her face with a impatient expression.

"...HUUHHH! Eeeeeee!"

she squealed in absolute delight! Her eyes blaring a passionate fiery orange.

"OOOOOH, YEEESS! YES I CAN MASTER I CAN!"

she responded in joy!

* * *

**_Above the clouds:_**

**_WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!,_**

went the sounds of the wind and air blowing! As Tohru was now back in dragon form and speeding through the stratosphere in speeds like a fighter jet. Her massive black ash wings flapping majestically and powerfully, with Asura now riding on back, hair and jacket blown. Asura himself was surprisingly tame and calm, his figure was stiff and sitting, the wind not effecting him in a panicked manner. As he was 50 years old and has, probably seen some otherworldly rubbish.

"_Wow. I severely forgot how good it felt to be so high up in the air! Man, this__ shit is awesome! And Tohru too, she is an absolute fucking BEAUTY!_"

he thought excitedly, getting the chance to ride a freaking dragon and reveling in the wind that blows at his body.

He then glances at Tohru and her jade green scaled body, fashioned gorgeously into a diamond like shape. He then eyes the massive wings with the color straight charcoal black and its length was like a miniature aircraft drone. But it was organic, swift, enticing to the eyes, and most of all bloody powerful.

Everything about Tohru was simply...majestic and, otherworldly, literally too.

"_Dang... She really is true to her word isn't she. Saved her life, offered her a drink, she accepted, groped her, she hasn't tried to kill me yet. And even asking her to stupidly live with me and be my maid, and she completely fell to charm and most bloody certainly exceeded a supposed expectation... Maybe, maybe I can let this happen, maybe this is okay, and maybe, maybe she could be my maid... ...God that...I, sound so fucking wrong..._"

he engulfs himself in thought, not noticing that his maid has now reached and neared the building office that Asura had described.

Her massive body and his was obviously cloaked, as she then stopped and steadily floated in mid-air. Her wing flapping causing some wind to blow around her like a hard, hard draft. She then turned her neck and looked at Asura, who was still in his head thinking about some shit,

"**Master Asura, we've arrived, should I land somewhere?**"

she asks, snapping Asura out of his own trance and refocusing his attention.

"Sure, land on a...that building over there!"

he pointed towards one large enough for her. Shifting his seat as he started to move over to her head and front.

"**Understood.**"

she replied going down, making sure that her protection was up so no one could see her. Her body nearig the site as the wind started blowing and moving,

"Thanks Tohru, maybe I will consider you as my maid."

he said. Tohru now coming off to the concrete building, stairs on the left hand side and a door to the right.

"**R-R-Really? I-I would be honored master!**"

she exclaimed in joy at his words. Asura jumping off and onto the ground. Looking at her with a big grin, before heading towards the stairs with Tohru staring at him,

"No need dragon maid, just go back home and wait for me."he said nearing the steps. Grabbing the handle bar, then turning to her. Giving her a wide smirk.

Before leaving and, leaving her to go back to his apartment.

* * *

**_Asura's apartment:_**

* * *

The time was now 8:20 with Asura and Tohru back at his apartment as Asura has finished work and Tohru has welcomed him back home, the time being the near early stages of the dawning sun.

The time spent having Asura scolded for tardy, Tohru going back to the home and analyzing the interio, and Asura working his inhuman ass off at work.

Now the 2 were back in his home with the lights on and Asura trying to educate, or try, Tohru on maid work, cleaning, and basic instructions as to how to be a house wife...or maid. With Tohru knelt in-front, and Asura standing before her boldly while they were in the living room with furniture and ninja stuff all around them.

"So Tohru, I have officially accepted you as now, my maid. But, the question remains of if you can even do any maid work or any household chores, at all."

Asura declared, having now decided to graciously accept Tohru as his one and only dragon maid,

"Now, I don't need to ask you what kind of outfit your wearing because I, believe thats from the maid cafe, maid cafe cozy. So nothing to fret on that front."

he said, already knowing where she got it,

"_And d__id she modify the normal cafe cozy outfit?_"

he noticed, tilting his head a bit.

"Master, truly you are gracious and kind and wise, you are correct on my uniform, as I have added my own necessary and superior, features. But I believe I can do simple human labor as well as a human can pick up a pebble. I shall demonstrate of how successful I will be in only one moment, compared to a normal mortal."

Tohru thanked, and pridefully proclaimed. Getting a wee bit arrogant at skills she fair certainly doesn't possess.

"...Uh... Alright then, impress me with your actions dragon maid Tohru."

Asura reluctantly accepted, nervous at her newfound confidence and how her dragon nature will...probably not. As he, in the night sported dark brown pants a long grey undershirt and a T-shirt with the image of the wolf symbol of Gerald and his 2 witcher swords crossed behind it.

"I shan't not disappoint my master!"

Tohru salutes pridefully.

With Asura Mercer now trying to see how Tohru is gonna "succeed" in maid skills...

* * *

**_1: Laundry:_**

First the basics, Tohru had to know simple cleaning and laundry. Which Tohru...decided to do her own..."method" of cleaning.

"Look master, I can wash your clothing with my saliva! No need for any fancy contraption!"

Tohru suggests, before taking 2 stained up clothes and sticking in her mouth with saliva and spit covering the 2,

"AH! WHAT THE, I DON'T WANT THAT TOHRU! I mean maybe it's more effective, faster and etc. But its also involving you STUFFING MY CLOTHES INTO YOUR MOUTH! And I don't care how your saliva cleans off stains, its not freaking normal! And its absolutely disgusting!"

Asura rejects instantly,

"However though, you can use it ONLY, if somehow my laundry machine breaks."

he however proposes an alternative.

"Mhm! Fine! I guess it's better if I learn how to clean like a...human."

Tohru mumbled, and really unpleased at her masters decision, taking the clothes out and showing them as shiny and completely spotless!

_Ding!, Ding!, _they sparkled.

* * *

_**2: Cleaning:**_

Now it was time for Tohru to do a spring cleaning. The 2 now at the living room's little hall, with all sorts of spots and area's perfect for training/demonstration, ESPECIALLY those highly decorated shino-bi decors all over the place. With Asura whipping out a couple of cleaning liquids and towels, cleaners, and all sorts of equipment like that. Even including one of dose small little dusting tools used by rich folk maids...or in movies.

"Okay, Tohru, at least THIS should be simple to do right? I mean, your just gonna wash and clean the furniture, the floor and the walls. And i'm fairly certain thats nothing for a person such as yourself right? Its SO easy."

Asura exasperates on how easy this is and how no effort is even required for something and someone like Tohru,

"...Wise and intelligent you are my master. I can easily clean this entire hall, this entire apartment, with zero effort!"

she said replied confidently, Asura lookin a little suspicious of that kinda sentimentality...

"Watch this!"

she cried, turning swiftly towards EVERYTHING. And opening her mouth, revealing...a maw shining bright yellow light...

* * *

**_BOOOOOM!, _**went the window of his apartment!

Shining a real bright fucking light as a muffled thunderous noise covered and shone through the 2 glass panes!

And surprisingly not disturbing anyone...

* * *

"There you see all gone!"

Tohru exclaimed cheerfully at what she's done.

And what she did do was...basically erased and dusted every single furniture and item in the godamn motherfucking room. Leaving only nothing but sparkling clean floors...

"SONUVA! YOU'VE DUSTED MY WHOLE ENTIRE APARTMENT! MY STUFF!, MY PICTURES!, MY CLOTHES!, ALL MY SHINO-BI STUFF, EVERYTHING!"

Asura exclaimed, his eyes nearly bulging out from his sockets. CLEARLY distressed at this certain predicament Tohru just gave him.

"Oops! One moment please!"

she alerted, quickly raising her orange covered hands and making 2 bright red magic circles. As the room then started to magically return back to normal,

_**Whoosh!, Whoosh!,** _the room sounded, as EVERYTHING, faded right back in like nothing. Leaving only the floor boards alone and getting everything back.

"There!"

she said, taking back her magic powers, acting as though it was no big deal.

"WAIT, WHAT!, YOU CAN BRING THEM BACK!?"

Asura cried in absolute shock, amazed and stunned at the feat that Tohru easily just pulled off.

* * *

**_3: Greetings:_**

"Next lesson, how to greet people when people come to your door."

Asura said, now slightly agitated by her previous actions but still trying to make her see the peaceful and ordinary light.

"Very well chosen master! I can protect a castle fortress with minimal effort so doing this will be less than effortless!"

she proclaimed,

"Alright then, show me what ya got."

he smiled.

"_This will probably be regrettable I think...yeah..._"

he thought, reluctantly going along with her attitude and her previous action.

* * *

_**Ding!**, _went the doorbell at the front door.

_Whoosh!, _the door swung open! And opening up to a long black haired delivery guy with a hat and outfit. Carrying with him a friendly smile and a small package that had Asura's name on it, a small clipboard with signature papers, and of course a blue or black ink pen.

"Delivery, for one Asura Mercer?"

the man called, handing out the package through the door towards whoever was in at the time.

And that said person so happened to be of course...Tohru! As the locks were unlocked.

"**FILTHY LOWLIFE INSECTS SUCH AS YOURSELF ARE NOT PERMITTED IN MASTER ASURA'S HUMBLE ABOAD! YOU'VE SULLIED HIS LAND AND SHALL NOW PAY WITH YOUR FEEBLE LIFE!**"

she exclaimed in a disgusting and rancid tone. Her dragon voice now back and in full pathetic human mode. With sharp fanged teeth, yellow gleaming, glaring eyes, and white gloved claws crossed, complemented and finished with a massive dark green nauseating aura.

"YOU BETTER NOT SCARE MY DELIVERY GUY YA DRAGON! Get back in and i'll deal with him."

Asura warned from afar. Before rushing at beeline towards the front door.

"U-U-Um, yes m-m-master apologies and deepest sincere."

Tohru quietly apologized, bowing before him in a saddened manner. Then backing away as quick as possible while the delivery guy was still in shock at what he just saw.

"W-W-Wha,"

he muttered, his eye twitching at bit after seeing that, Asura now replacing the dragon maids position,

"I, am so, so, so sorry. Thats nothing to be afraid of, thats just my new friend thats really into cosplay..."

Asura hastily said, trying to resolve this problem.

He just stood there paused for a second before, shaking his head into focus and turning hs attention towards his customer.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Mercer."

he says, completely ignoring the dragon maid,

"Just sign right here and i'll see you later man."

he told, now switching the box to his armpit, and his clipboard and pin out in-front of his consumer. Asura immediately took it in one fell swoop,

"Thanks for the delivery my dude."

he thanks, signing the board and returning it back.

"Have a good one sir!"

he cheered, waving,

"You too."

Asura replied back, closing the door and locking the locks. Handling the package on his hands.

* * *

Asura had now placed the box into his room for later unboxing, and then returned back to a blank looking Tohru,

"Alright you need to learn that, THAT, will never happen again."

he told strictly, giving her a hard look of disapproval. Placing his hands on his hips for further intimidation.

She tilted her head down and let out a pout,

"I was mistaken my master, apologies, I am sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

she responds, her mood now suddenly brightening and lightening from his firm command.

"Good, now onto the next."

he finishes.

* * *

**_4: Cooking:_**

After Asura and Tohru reconciled over the scene that could've annihilated Asura's and Tohru's new home, and erase and eradicate everything the dragon maid's master owns... Tohru was now at the kitchen, where Tohru will begin her next disastrous marvelous stunt.

While our boy sets himself up at the table awaiting for anything that Tohru will serve, or "serve". As he told her in order to do this task, she must be sufficient in the culinary arts.

And to do this Mercer has tried to guide and explain how to use the oven, microwave, and basic electronic cooking equipment. Giving her a brief but important summary of how to use them. However, she can also just use any other method she deems satisfactory and efficient. There was of course on catch however,

"_Please, please, please, Tohru, TRY NOT TO DO BLOW UP ANYTHING AND ANYONE HERE!" _

Asura told her right before he left and she began. As Tohru nodded in silence, probably still shaken by her own mistakes, and her masters outright blatant command.

As Asura had waited for 10 minutes while Tohru was cooking, all the while, surprisingly, Tohru...didn't do anything. In-fact, there were no noises or disturbances of any kind, explosions and loud noises were..toned down. And only a slight sound of a crackle of fire managed to get into Asura's ear. Which, worried him, but not to an extent.

Asura was quiet and silent while awaiting his meal, when,

_**Clang!,** _Tohru's dish had arrived! Plastered heavily and quickly on his plate, covered fancy with a metal dome. Tohru presenting there like a rich mans maid, having the serving plate held by her arms in a ladylike fashion, looking quite pleased and happy.

"Master Asura! I've prepared you your dish! It's all my heart, soul, and body combined, so I dearly hope this piece of me will be satisfactory and apologetic to your attitude!"

she said in glee, Asura expressing joy in her success. But also had his guard up at the minimum in case of something bad occurs.

"Okay then, seems as though you've exceeded expectations on this department Tohru,"

Asura complemented, eyeing the covered plate. Getting a good look at it for anything out of place,

"Then let me see what kind of concoction you've made Tohru."

Asura said, placing his hand on the lid and started to open it. Revealing first a pack of steam protruding out from under as he lifted. As he then quickly pulled out the lid and showed what Tohru had made.

"Wow..."

was all he could say, as he expected something off and weird. And...he was...kinda right, as he saw before him was a simple piece of meat right on the plate, all sauced up and seared to perfection. However, the meat was unlike anything Asura had seen, even bought! As it was big and chunky with meat, with only its middle having a single small but sturdy roasted bone, its outer layer resembled removed scales and exposed flesh.

"_This isn't something I have. Actually, I don't think i've ever seen this type of meat ANYWHERE on this planet! It sort of...resembles...some kind of...tail... Wait...no..."_

he thought, looking at the piece in a sudden realization. Then swiftly glancing at Tohru's back, checking for his suspicion and then glancing back and forth between the 2.

"Well master? Would you mind digging in, in my dish of mine?"

Tohru asked, worried about her master not consuming her...item, but Asura then got up suddenly,

"Hey Tohru, do you mind showing me your tail please?"

he asked to her, looking at her behind ominously.

She gasped in a blush and shocked face, her gloved hand covering her mouth, "Oh master you rough deviant! Of course you can, its only fair that my master and lover would like to peer at my gorgeous tail!"

she wailed in lust, getting aroused from her masters wishes. Clearly representing that looking or touching a dragons tail is a sign of love or attraction.

_Whoosh!, _as Asura bolted straight down to her hips and flung up her dress in one quick motion! Tohru squeaking in shock and embarrassment. Asura then getting a good glance at what exactly Tohru has done.

"_Well...I was right, kind of._"

he thought, his red gleaming eyes seeing, not a tail completely removed... Just some of the tail removed with the tip gone and the end seared to cover the assumed blood, the middle was probably used for the meat.

As he also saw the scorched bone and even a little bit of her butt with how her tail connects to her body. Asura's worries lessen as he stood up, however, still concerned as to what she said before, and what she presented before him.

"Tohru... Why did you remove your tail to make me a meal?"

Asura asked, pointing towards her now disembodied piece of tail, directing her attention to her own tail,

"Oh! I'm so glad you noticed! Its because I wanted to apologize to you for earlier, and...its also because I, really, couldn't, cook..anything, in your kitchen. So...I just made with what I had, which was my tail, and began from there..."

Tohru explained, blushing and turning sideways from the latter line. Embarrassed emotionally from her lack of skill in actual maid cooking.

Asura only silently sighed in discontent as he twisted round her towards the table, then gleaming at her literal piece of meat with intent. Contemplating on what the hell to do with this.

"_Well, at least it didn't end like a huge fiery explosion or something. And she definitely put effort into her own, "own" dish too, it smells extravagant and that sauce is is really starting to play with my nostrils. Although if I did consume it it would be exactly like eating a part of her body, which I know all to well what thats like._"

he thought, glancing down at the piece, with Tohru looking at him in her own thoughts,

"_Ooooh, I really want him to do it with me now, oooooh, curse my body's hormones!_"

she thought, aroused from the prospect of him sinking his teeth into her own flesh and his stunt of flipping her dress with ease.

"_...But, it certainly wouldn't hurt to actually eat it. It seems tasty and seared, probably would taste like chicken or somethin, even though I have no fucking clue as to what she even tastes like._"

he continued, deciding that it would be best, and couldn't hurt, to try her tail meat.

As he then sat back down with his glowing red eyes stare and focus on the chunk a meat. With Tohru getting even more silently heated as the seconds went by,

"Aight then dragon maid, i'll eat your tail. Just make sure to pay close attention"

he told her, ready to niw eat her tail meat right in-front of her face and shaking body,

"Eeeeee! Thank you so much master!"

she cried out, fidgeting and jumping about a little. Excited and in a bit of ecstasy at the thought and confirmation that her newfound master will signify himself as her..."mate" and "lover". Asura then quickly glared at the dish with superb intent, intensity.

"_Been a while since i've consumed something like this..._"

Asura last thoughts rose, as he raised and moved his fingers in a hungry and craved look,

_**CHOMP!, CHOMP!, MMH!, MMH!, MMH!,** _and then NABBING AT THE CHUNK OF FLESH AT A RAPID, ACCELERATED SPEED! HIS JAW CHOMPING DOWN AND HIS HANDS DIGGING RIGHT IN LIKE A FERAL RABID AND STARVED ANIMAL!

Even getting out on the edge of his seat and consumed his way through the tissue and layers of flesh! His outward appearance was feral and ferocious like, getting meat stains all over his hands and shirt! His face was now imitating a black and red eyes monster with black hair completely devouring whole the tail!

While Tohru meanwhile was watching the whole thing in awe and overflowing and overlapping in pleasure and ecstasy, drool coming from her gaping mouth as her face was bright, bright red. As he was now finishing up his meal as his face smothered the platter.

And her eyes were brightening with her pupils slitting thinner as he body started to heat up, her dress even getting sweaty from the eating spectacle. All the while, unbeknownst to them both, her before seared and cut off tail was now regenerating at a fast motion. The burned area deteriorated and her body part growing REAL FAST, like a lizards tail, or something ripped straight from Piccolo.

After a few short minutes, Asura had seemingly regained cognitive function, standing up next to Tohru. With the meal now entirely gone as what remained was only a plate full of sauce, with some of that sauce now covering Mercer's Witcher 3 shirt, his hands and his face/mouth.

_Urgh!, _he burped, covering his mouth with his stained hands. Careful not to mess up his face even more, as he sucked his fingers in order to rid of the sauce as much as possible. Then wiping the stains on his face with his tongue,

"Well, i'd say that was mighty tasty Tohru. Never had anything like yours, but it was...nice to say.

That sauce was something else too, don't know what it was but it...tasted a bit off putting. And even though its not a normal human dish, you still made good first attempt at cooking Tohru."

Asura commented, his tone more impressed.

"Ooohh! I knew you would love it master! And you were so dragonish and so carnivorous when you did it! You've even surpassed the lethal poison I added in my roasted meat! You are truly not human my master, but something else entirely!"

Tohru said, revealing a horrible truth that she had intentionally added something venomous in her tail.

"WHAT! YOU FRIGGIN POISONED MY FOOD! MY WORD! WERE YOU DELIBERATELY TRYING TO GET ME KILLED TOHRU!?"

Asura freaked out, but his body seemed completely fine none the less.

"Oh don't worry it wasn't THAT lethal, just enough to...kill about 2 to 3 small animals. And you survived it without hesitation and without any negative side effects or death!"

she said cheerfully, jumping quite jittery as Asura only looked at her with a mixture of shock, terror, and a slight smidgen of ire.

"*INHALES* Well, thank god I have developed a strong immunity towards toxins and poisons then. Didn't even feel the thing do anything to me. But I did smell something pretty suspicious in your tail though. Lucky me...

he calms, reassuring himself of his survival and his adaptability to toxins,

"Oooh, master Asura! You shouldn't have to tell mwah that your a little picky to your mate and lovers meat."

Tohru responded happily and striking a pose with the cartoonish words,

_Silly master!, _written behind her back.

"Uh yeah, lets just move on now shall we?"

he said, turning to look at his mess. His shirt, hands and face still covered with dried up sauce...poison.

"_And uh, lets get this poison sauce off of me before anyone touches this and gets messed up._"

he decides.

As we move on from this awkward little moment.

* * *

**_Later:_**

Later, at 8:49 PM, after they cleaned up the dish and Asura changing into a new shirt. Him and Tohru were now finally done with the maid sessions. But, before Asura had to actually show her the steps again until she got the jist of it, which she did...like...a few minutes ago...

Anyways, now they were on the couches with Tohru laying back peacefully on the cushions with no scratch, dent, or wear and tear anywhere on her body. While on the other hand, Asura was busy...laying down on his couch. Now wearing a clean black shirt, a Crypt TV symbol on it as well. The other was thrown in the laundry machine with Asura making Tohru work it step by step. Spending a few long minutes of Tohru raising an eyebrow and Asura showing her and face-palming his forehead.

But now, they were relaxing on those soft cushions with the "maid sessions" now over. Silence filling the room as the only sounds heard were the soft, light breathes coming from the 2.

"Hey Tohru."

he said, tilting his head a bit towards her,

"Yes master, What is it?"

she answered,

"How did you like your first day on the job, eh?"

he asked, curious as to what she thought of these little sessions.

She paused, rotating her slit eyes as if to find an answer for his question. Until,

"Well... I think it, was a learning experience to be honest. You've first of all actually accepted me, a dragon, as your maid. And while you've shown great unsatisfactory in my methods, you nonetheless tried to make me understand my duty and how to carry them! You've even given your own precious time for me, I mean thats truly something a passionate master would do!"

she proclaimed, earnest about her feelings towards his nature,

"So your NOT angry or shameful of how I treated you? Why did you not do or you say anything Tohru?"

he asks, as he KNOWS, that he's been strict on her since lesson:1.

"Oh heavens no! Now I might have been looking some sort glum, but don't mistake that for something foul or wicked towards you! Because despite your harsh criticism. I know that I have made mistakes and in-corrections on those lessons, and that you earnestly tried to make me understand human maid skills! So there is no hatred or anything of the sort, plus, i've been ridiculed WAY, WAY back before I met you. And believe me, I can take insults after centuries of aging."

"And besides, it wasn't even that BAD."

she explained, getting quite irked by that single line and nothing before or else.

"_Kinda know that feeling myself after all this time, heheh..._"

he thought,

"Hm, surprising Tohru, well, I would say. That even after everything you did today, with all the mistakes and wrong decisions. I believe I can officially... call you...FULLY capable."

he smiled proudly, Tohru staring at him in a shocked, jaw-dropping blush. Her body leaning forward as the more she heard of this. Blinking rapidly and rubbing them as if this was some sort of illusion magic.

"I, I, I don't, don't know what, what to say master... Thats, thats amazing master!"

she cheered, rising completely off the seat and started jumping around! Prancing about and around the room and round Asura.

"Hm, glad you enjoy it Tohr—!"

Asura spoke, but got interrupted,

_**Bzzt!, Bzzt!,** _his phone rang loud! His pants left pocket started vibrating as he was caught off guard,

"Oh!"

he exclaimed! Quickly reaching and taking out his black covered phone, getting a text message about just now. He instantly taps his fingers on the screen till it showed the apps, and he quickly saw what it read,

**"Hey dude, I thought we were gonna get a drink tonight, were are you?"**

"_Oh shit I forgot that I promised him that! Crap!_"

he thought, springing straight up and immediately started moving his ass. Alarming Tohru in the process and giving her no time to process whatever the hell is going on.

"M-Master!? What going on, whats happening!?"

she frantically tried to speak, stopping while absolutely confused as to what he's doing,

_**Voom!, Voom!, **_as Asura dashes across the room and hallway into his room. Leaving a blur of black and skin, his room now making small little noises as he hastily tries to search for something.

"Nothing to worry about Tohru, I just forgot something A LOT important today!"

he called from his room, his voice mixing with the little clangs of small noises coming from the room. Just then, ASURA RUSHED OUTT OF IT AND CAME OUT IN A BLUR! His figure now adorning a new color pattern, one with more black and red than skin and T-shirt.

"M-Master? What, do you mean? And how important is it that you've changed your wardrobe?"

she asked, curious as to whats all the fuss, as she got a good look at his new digs.

As he was now wearing a long brown coat, a pair of flaming patterned black gloves, dark grey socks, black long jeans, 2 grey and red belts, a fancy lookin necklace with a 1 blood stained jewel in the middle and 2 emerald ones tiny at the bottom. All topped with a shirt with a multiple sets of pictures showing all kinds of legendary historical Yokai, 24 frames total, and most of them were the dangerous and mischievous kind of Yokai.

"I just received an important text from a co-worker from work. I need to meet him somewhere so i'll be heading out."

he said, checking his look and straightening some creases in his coat.

"And NO, he's not a threat or anything like that. I just forgot something and I need to meet him, okay?"

he asks, turning to face the orange dragon maid. Who was right now looking a little...suspicious.

"Um, of course master, but, uh, just who is this person?"

she asks, narrowing her eyes a bit. Her tone calm but having a slight edge of suspicion and distrust in there,

"Nothing for you to be concerned with, Just a colleague and friend, known him since I got my job and I promised him i'd offer him a drink. And I might've freaked out a bit there, but there really is nothing to worry about Tohru."

he replied rushing to the front door and getting out a pair of combat looking military boots and trying them on. Readying already to leave and go.

"Really? A friend...you say... Well then, have a nice trip and be safe master!"

she exclaimed cheerfully! However that first bit was obviously something to be concerned about...

"_I need to go and she'll probably follow me in jealousy of a guy she hasn't met... But hey! Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe her meeting another human will help her in this...biracial work ethic life style or something..._"

he thought, having doubts and positives about whats about to happen in the next few minutes or about hour.

"Right then Tohru, i'll leave you here and, uh, try to redo all the lessons again until you get it right! Buhbye now!"

he falsely told, knowing that she'll do the opposite of what he told her.

"Hehehehe, Okay master! Have a nice time, and i'll see you soon!"

she giggled, clearly pretending her feelings. And,

_Whoosh!, _the door shut! Leaving the locks locked and Asura completely gone. As the lone dragon maid only stood there...a wide toothy sharp snarled expression forming immediately after departing.

"Hehehehehehehe...friend..we'll see about THAT..."

she silently laughed,

* * *

**_Subway station:_**

Much later, Mercer had arrived where his friend said he would be, on text earlier.

An entrance to a subway station...with people coming in and out like sheep. Arriving perhaps too early as he saw no one that recognized him. Looking around and checking his GPS to see if it was correct. Tohru near and in the shadows with her orange maid dress on. With her dragon features such as, horns and tail, were hidden,

"_Where the shit is he? Did I arrive to early, to late? And to top it all off, Tohru is right over fucking there staring at me!_"

he contemplated, wondering where is he? As Tohru in the back scouts out for said person for her master's inward wishes,

"Abraham! Over here, i'm over here! Look!"

a man suddenly called, instantly getting his attention to turn to the entrance of the station. Tohru hears and sights on it too, using her eyes to zoom in and find. And subconsciously getting closer to her master metal pole by metal pole.

As Asura's own eyes see now who he's been waiting for. A young man waving his arms and beelining the steps to him, having black hair and blue eyes, a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie. A blueish grey jacket, running shoes, blue jeans, a belt holding all up, and finally a simple little holding bag. Running towards him before halting right in-front of his face,

"S-Sorry Abraham, just came from the sub. Nice shirt by the way its awesome."

he panted, using his OTHER, name.

Lowering while Asura looked at him in a mild expression, Tohru now looking square at this person with the most intense glares of eyes. Not realizing that she's right near them behind a lit up metal pole, one kinda next to the entrance of the station.

"No worries dude, and thanks. Although i'm a little confused as to why you took the sub. Was the place where you stayed far from here?"

Asura asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he got up,

"_Who in world is this..man!? Does he have a tie to my master?! ...And why did he call him by...Abraham?_"

Tohru thought, trying to figure out this new human "friend". And as to why he called him by "Abraham".

"Y-Yeah, it was far from here. Thats why I needed to use the train. Oh, by the way, who's that lady in the maid dress staring at us?"

he asked, gaining Asura's and Tohru's attention immediately. As he points to the pole Tohru was totally seen at, her face now wide with shock and notice,

"_Huh, forgot about her...dang it..._"

Asura thought, cringing a little at the fact that she was right freaking there and he didn't say or think anything.

"*Sigh*—Okay over come here now!"

he ordered, signaling with his fingers to her as his friend just looked puzzled as to whats going on,

"Um yes master right away!"

she squeaked, coming right over and blushing. Her mind reeling from her already given position.

"_I got spotted! I was too focused that I revealed myself out in the open! Grrr! Curses!_"

she squealed as she came. Then glaring at the man with a...silent, humble, but unnoticeable grossed expression...

The 3 were now standing in-front of one another and Asura was gonna try to dispute this as friendly and peaceful as he could. Getting right in the middle of them and wanted to settle this himself,

"So who are you Ms? A friend of Abraham?"

the man however spoke, pointing towards her and acting rather calm and normal. Asura didn't expect this, but he was pleased that he had asked first instead of him dealing with it.

"...I'm Tohru, i'm Asura Mercer's new maid, a virtuous one, A VERY VIRTUOUS ONE."

she replied, SMILING at him. Now this confused and concerned Asura, knowing either she's just faking it, or actually accepting towards him. However, he chose the 1st considering that...tone of hers and how she's acting, not to mention that feeling of a looming shadow over her that Asura could literally feel.

"Really? Sweet dude! Nice to meet you Tohru, my name is Makoto Takiya. I'm a very close friend of your master and I work with him at his job."

Takiya introduced, holding his hand out and greeting her friendly, leaving Asura a little awed at Takiya's...normal attitude.

"_Tch, this ningen thinks he may lay a finger on me?! He's fortunate for my hospitality this ningen. Though, I must put on this facade for master._"

she thinks, in her own head as she denies the handshake. Asura now looking at her in a silent worry, Takiya was the only one feeling normal, as he just laughs it off as shy or nervousness,

"So uh, hey, I was about to ask you if you could drink with me Abraham?"

he offered, probably planning on bringing Tohru along too.

"Oh! Hey sure, hey do you mind if Tohru comes along too? She is new here, the city I mean, and could get a good impression on you tonight, your thoughts?"

he asked, worried, and a bit cheerful that Tohru could possibly give him a chance, or...destroy the guy,

"Definitely man! I think that'll be a wonderful time! Besides, I wouldn't like to keep a masters maid away from the...master..."

he playfully accepts, smirking at the 2 and more specifically Asura. Tohru keeping up that smile, except she's seething on the inside. Asura was skeptical about, well all of this! But he was also glad that she was even meeting Takiya and, possibly, could get along with him, or, give him a chance. And perhaps he won't have to do anything with that sentimentality...yet.

"Oh, well of course I can drink, you stultus ningen."

she replied, and immediately getting Asura's attention on that last part STAT. Takiya was confused as to what she said though,

_Bonk!, _"Woah! Don't say something like that Tohru! That was really, REALLY rude of you!"

he bonked her head, hard too. As he, after his traveling of the world, learned Latin and understood fully what "stultus" meant. Takiya jumping a bit in surprise at what he did, and Tohru holding her head in a wincing manner.

"_Eep! __He knew what that meant?! Oh curses me!_" she thought as she covered her maid head,

"Sorry for that, she's from another country and said something pretty nasty in Latin. But yeah, lets go dude!"

Asura said, Tohru standing up and looking at her master. Takiya looking awestruck but accepted his acceptance, possibly not questioning whats going on.

"Well, then, lets go, shall we?"

Takiya replied, happy to spend time with his old and now, new friend/friends. As they started walking, with Tohru "friendly smiling" and Asura eyeing her, closely but silently,

"_This man totally is planning to take master Asura away from me, I shall not allow this heretic stultus ningen to get away with him!_"

she thought while smiling.

"_She's definitely planning something, need to keep an eye in case she decides to start armageddon from a single person. And I aslo need to keep this night in check too._"

Asura thought.

* * *

**_At a local bar:_**

Later, the 3 were now at a local bar, with the place described as a olden wooden bar mixed with a modern day bar. The 3 had bought their drinks, with 2 medium and big beer glass's for the 2 and an ice cold lime soda with a lemon wedge. With Takiya on one end and the master and maid on the other. With the 2 men having their jackets and coats removed.

"Godamn this always hits the spot!"

Asura exclaimed, lugging down his glass and _slamming _it down on the table hard. Takiya laughing at the mans insecurity's

"Master Asura is so smoking hot and badass!"

Tohru blushed, taking another sip and taking in all of his...sight.

"_But theres __no way in the realm of Asgard am I gonna share my drink with master with this ningen stultus. How am I gonna resolve this? The laws offer this world strictly forbid and prohibit me from doing anything extreme. ...Oh I know! I'll flaunt on how me master Asura have bonded and how intimate we both are to one another! Genius!_"

she conjures, smirking while eyeing and sipping her drink at Takiya.

Who was swigging his glass as the foamy orange liquid seeped into his mouth, Asura again doing the same. And speaking of which, the 2 were not drunk yet. But Takiya was slowly getting pink by the second while Asura seemed unaffected but showing tad bits of slurs and mixed words.

* * *

"We're only secondary or first set contractors so why bother with the complaints at office?"

Takiya said to Asura, his face flushed with light red while Asura only had a tinted pink. The 2 talking about their job and totally not what Tohru had in mind,

"Because I don't much like it if we follow their directions and rules. And we fail and plop face flat consistently. And if we do something that retarded we might lose our fucking jobs and ain't losing the only bloody pay I can get in this city. AND, the fact that we even have to point out their own shit and fox it for their asses."

Asura strictly replied, the 2 probably talking on the problems at work.

"But its our jobs to fix it for them Heller. So I ask again, why bother upstanding their directions at all? You've consistently run your mouth and protest against it ever since it became a problem. And the only reason why the executives hold back on you is because your one of the best programmers in the building, no, company!"

he retorts, while Tohru just stared blankly at the conversation she clearly doesn't understand,

"Tch, yeah those freaking tools are too lucky for my skills. But either way, I still would've protested, and they still haul their load on our and everyone else's asses."

Asura replies, still firm to his beliefs on the job.

"_What in the world is going on!? I can't follow any of this nonsense! My plans can't be carried out like this!_"

Tohru thought, her discontent of her plans foiled and her lack of understanding of what the 2 are speaking. While she just sits there doing nothing,

"Oh! Uh, sorry Tohru, we aren't really putting you into this conversation. Although I believe you probably have no clue what we're even talking about."

Takiya said, turning his attention to her as she refocused.

"Hm! Theres no need for my part! Talking about something so trivial instead of matters such like annihilation or ragnarok."

she huffed, scoffing at the sentence. Takiya starting to sweat with confusion,

"GRRR! Thats it! I've had it with you ningen, you worm! Let us see how you pay in full as jackals feed on your flesh!"

she snarled, releasing her orange gloved claws, sharpened fangs and a vision of absolute devastation! Beginning to lunge at the man in full force as she stood as a mighty dragon!

_**Pinch!, Bonk!, **_went Asura's hands! First grabbing her cheek with a HARSH pinch! Like a real fucking HARD one. And then slamming his fist on her noggin with even more strength. Immediately sending her reeling back to her seat with 2 noticeable purplish bruises. Her head was even cartoonishly smoking, Asura standing over her fist raised and his figure radiating a black violet aura that read,

_**GRIPE, **_as he looked down in a major level of ire at her. His presence flowing with so, so, so, SO MUCH held back anger.

"M-M-Master A-Asura?"

Tohru looked at him in terror, and hope that he's not THAT mad,

"Tohru... Maids don't subject and offer on murder on friends..."

he told her coldly, his voice filled with venim yet held back. Every word piercing Tohru like a weapon worse than one of God's.

"And besides, that maid outfit is a sham to actual maids. Considering you freaking copied one off of a cafe and it isn't even that good lookin either!" he drunkenly proclaimed, his beer starting to kick in as his face started turning red. The mixture of pent and held up rage with the beer hastening the process,

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

Takiya suddenly wailed! Sending Tohru and Asura's attention straight at him! The man out of nowhere pulling out a pair of glasses and his voice shifted into one of geeks or nerds as he showed a little mole like tooth.

"Mr. Takiya?"

Tohru questioned, and using his name for the first time,

"ABRAHAM YOUR WRONG HER OUTFIT MAY NOT BE CULTURAL APPROPRIATE, BUT SHE STILL PUT IN THE EFFORT AND HAS FLAIR TO IT! WHO CARES IF IT WAS COPIED FROM SOME OTHER DRESS!"

he exclaimed like a geek, defending Tohru's outfit as a maid uniform.

"I wasn't jabbing her that friggin hard dude! But! I was correct about her copying the outfit from maid cafe cozy and that she basically plagiarized their uniforms! And who cares for the cultural way of maids! Any will do if they actually put their sweat into the work ya nerd!"

"NERD!"

they ranted, arguing Takiya's point and furthermore confusing Tohru.

The 2 heating each other up as they continued with their argument, Takiya arguing Tohru's fashion while Asura tried to calm him down or hold up his bargain. Tohru out if it the whole time, looking way more out and confused than ever,

"_I believe my involvement in the conversation has fairly exceeded my witness._"

she awkwardly smiled, taking another sip of her now slightly watered down soda.

_Swipe!, _when Asura then grabbed her green tie and pulled her from the straw! Getting right into her face as their cheeks both mashed together,

"Tohru, don't just sit there like you don't got a say in this. We talkin high tier maid crap and you're not taking much F—ing part in it. So don't think that you are excluded from this conversation that stemmed from YA!"

he told, his tone rough and cold as he pressed and slit his cheeks against hers, as she only listened and blushed an awkward expression,

"S-Sorry master Asura, but... Well you know I can also add my dragon horns, wings, and tail if you'd like."

she said, getting embarrassed at Asura's harassment.

"Oh really now? You didn't tell me that she was a cosplayer too. You must've scouted out a pretty weird girl if she has that kinda thing. No wonder why she looked like a dragon ear, lier... Wait! Is she nit just your maid, BUT YOUR DRAGON MAID! THAT EXPLAINS THE OUTFIT! OH MY GOD, YOU SHOULD SHOW ME WHAT THAT LOOKS LIKE ABRAHAM!"

Takiya screamed, getting excited over his now firm belief,

"Tohru... Take it off so we can adjust and analyze your body..."

Asura blankly said, taking another gulp of beer as he said. His face now shaded really reddish as he stared blankly and angrily at the maid.

"W-W-What? w-why?"

she asked, her voice fulled to the brim with fear,

**_Whoosh!, _**I said take it off so we can see wrongly your naked exposed bod!" he yelled and swiftly took his hands under her dress, AND FLIPPING IT RIGHT OFF HER BODY LEAVING HER COMPLETELY NAKED AND EXPOSED! Her D-cupped boobs and slender body shown as well as her firm ass, her whitish/sherbet tinted skin making her look like an absolute hot as babe.

"_W-W-What in the name of goddesses is going on!? He, he, he, he's lost his mind! He's so insanely horrifying, he's like a black demon that crawled out of the depths of hell! He, he, he's like a...dragon... A, very, very, handsome, and, bone chilling...d-d-d-dragon..._"

she thought in ecstasy. As Asura meanwhile scouted her nude body with his eyes and hands.

Asura drunkenly staring.

As Takiya only blushing with his eyes gazing upon the luscious and exotic scene.

And...SOMEHOW, NO ONE noticed or questioned it...

* * *

**_Later:_**

It was now much later and like 10:19 PM. The 3 done with Tohru's molesting maid hand job, and now they were all walking along the street with the bustling city around them. The 2 men were looking fine and "fine" Takiya back to normal and lookin cheerful and happy, while Asura also looked "okay". Except that he was actually secretly hiding his embarrassment and other shit behind the dark red curtains.

While Tohru was in the middle of both, clothes back on and arms folded in V. Smiling "innocently" and having a huge pink red blush on her face. The trio walking side by side as they kept silent throughout.

The 3 now finished with the night and ready to head on home, Asura scratching his cheek as he looks around,

"_Man, I was really rough on her back there from what Takiya told me. Better watch myself with those emotions and alcohol. But, now how am I gonna get home on time and easy? Hm, maybe Tohru could fly me? ...But I pit her through so much today I possibly couldn't._"

he thought, looking at his dragon maid.

"Man Abraham, you really have a tolerance to beer and alcohol don't cha? You always surprise me of how...less aggressive you are compared to other guys."

Takiya suddenly complemented, looking at him with a content and friendly smile,

"Why do you 2 go out together anyways?"

Tohru asked curiously,

"Well its because we've been friends ever since his first day. And also we just like to talk about stuff together, we usually do stuff like this all the time, He even told me his American name one time too!"

he answered, getting Tohru's attention and jealousy even more pent up.

"_SUCH_ _a connection between these two, I hope that this man dies for what he's done! ...But, then again, he did meet him before I did, perhaps way longer than I..._"

she thought melancholy, looking down as Asura checked on her.

"So, its been such a nice night for us eh Heller? And such a pleasure meeting you Tohru. I hope we meet again and then you can show me that dragon cosplay? And its such good to know that Abraham has met a person extraordinary as you. Not to mention your his freaking maid!"

he said, the 3 stopping at a corner and him reaching out his hand to her. Hoping she would take it.

As a pause droned from her for a moment. The men and Takiya thinking she would never, but,

"Hm, its been a night Mr. Takiya. I hope to see you again as well."

she replied, taking her orange gloves and shaking his hand. Asura raising an eyebrow at the strange gesture.

"Well, then, see you later Takiya. Hope you have luck gettin home."

he said, as his friend only smiled and nodded. Taking their hands off each other and Takiya starting to leave.

"Bye Asura! Bye Tohru! See you guys later!"

he called, walking away into a direction all on his own as he waved goodbye to our duo. Asura giving a double thumbs up and Tohru, for some reason, waved goodbye too. As the worker left them all on their own again.

* * *

"So why did you act so friendly towards him at the end?"

Asura asked as they walked, the 2 now by each other with them now a little farther where they last stood. Near a big street and road filled with space and little noises,

"I still despise him you know. I just thought that he deserved it, after all he wasn't THAT close to you."

she crossed her arms, as she NOW took out her dragon "cosplay" and showed them in full view.

"Seems as though you would've gotten him to see your dragon form. Though that would be bad for everyone."

he jests, chuckling a bit at his line,

"Yes of course master, but I couldn't. Its against the laws and he'd probably lose his mind or start begging."

she commented, a blush starting to form.

"Oh I am truly proud of ya Tohru."

he said,

"W-What?!"

she said, her eyes widening SO big.

"Yeah, like I said before. You really impressed me today. Your first day too! You have the willingness, strength, endurance, and patience to do this job and be my maid. You've consistently given it your effort in each lesson, stayed by me. And even controlled yourself, somewhat, when another human was around. Who know's maybe you'll understand what it means to be human. Just saying, I am very, very, very happy to see that you made it through today Tohru."

he complemented big. The duo stopping in their tracks as Asura turned to her in a proud and satisfied smile.

While Tohru on the other hand was trying, miserably, not to sniff or cry, and covering her mouth with her orange hands. Getting all sulky and her voice cracking, trying not to break into tears and thank him so, so, so, SO, **SO **MUCH.

"Hey, you don't need to say anything to me Tohru. Take the time..."

he said, holding his hand out and grasping the side of her head and rubs it. His face closer to hers as she reacts even more held back from the gesture. Trying her damnest to not cry or shout or do any of that.

As she only reached deep within herself, and sucked up those tears. Her hands removing from her mouth slowly as her eyes were seriously trying not to weep. Getting her state of being back to a normal degree as she just celebrated within her mind.

as the 2 kept walking with Tohru contemplating and Asura holding her by the waist. Asura looked at the night, polluted, sky, and felt content and pride in his body. Feeling pretty good right now...before stopping in his tracks and looking at a, relatively relaxed Tohru.

The 2 of them walking side by side as the shot fades out.

* * *

**OWARI.**

* * *

**AN: AND SO GOES TOHRU'S FIRST DAY AS ASURA'S DRAGON MAID! **

**DID YA LIKE IT, DID YA LIKE THE LITTLE CHANGES TO HER OUTFIT, ****WHAT ABOUT THOSE LESSONS, WHATABOUT ASURA'S APARTMENT AND HIS NINJA STUFF, AND. **

**MOST IMPORTANTLY OF ALL (TO ME).**

**DID YOU ENJOY THE CHARACTER OF ASURA AND HOW HE HANDLED, "HANDLED" TOHRU!? **

**ALSO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHANGES I MADE? LIKE WHEN ASURA ATE HER POISON TAIL.**

**WAS IT ALL WORTH YOUR GUY'S TIME?**

** DID IT GET TO LONG? AND WHAT CHANGES SHOUD I MAKE? (NO, SERIOUSLY, I NEED SOME.)**

**AND WHAT ABOUT TAKIYA AND HOW INTERACTED WITH THE 2. AND AS SHOULD BE SEEN, HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT DRAGONS EXIST IN THIS STORY.**

** (MAYBE, POSSIBLY, PROBABLY) WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT?**

**DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY HERE.**

** BUT...BYE!**

**SEE YOU...LATER PEOPLE!**

**(ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME AND MY STORIES JUST LEAVE A REVIEW (PLS REVIEW) OR PM ME. PEACE.) :) ;)**


	3. Ni

**AN: AGAIN I'M BACK! WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DRAGON MAID!**

**NOW, PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON MAID. TOHRU HAS HAD HER FIRST DAY ON THE JOB, GOT ACCEPTED, AND EVEN MET ASURA'S COWORKER AND...SECRET LOVE INTREST!? **

**AS SHE FINALLY WAS ACCEPTED AS NOT, JUST A MAID, BUT, A DRAGON MAID! DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!**

**AND FOR MY GRACIOUS REVIEWERS:**

**ETERNAL MATRIX: HE'S MORE RESILIENT ON CH 2 WITH ALCOHOL BECAUSE THE BEER WASN'T THAT BIG OR MASSIVE. AND ALSO, THE BEER HE DRUNK WAS...UM A LITTLE MORE..LESSER ****THAN THE DRAGONSLAYER. SO THAT COULD BE A FACTOR. OR JUST IGNORE IT AND I'LL WORK ON THE ALCOHOL LATER ON...**

**GUEST: UM...WELL THOSE 2 HAVEN'T BEEN SEEN YET SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. BUT JUST TO REMIND YOU, IT WON'T BE EXACTLY, EXACTLY THE SAME AS SEEN THE IN THE MANGA OR ANIME. JUST KNOW THAT THEY WILL BE ROMANTICALLY ENGAGED IN THIS STORY. BUT HOW? IS FOR LATER ON.**

**AND NOW, WE SHALL CONTINUE ON. WITH TOHRU'S SECOND, DAY ON THE JOB.**

**(DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND COMPANIES.)**

* * *

**Chapter** **2:**** On her own.**

* * *

**_Above the clouds: Night_**

**_WHOOOOSH!, WHIIIISH!, WHOOOOSH,, WHIIIISH!,_**

Tohru's wings flapped! Her ash colored appendages flapping through the air as her now dragon jaded body flew and sour through the night sky. Asura on her back legs crossed and eyes everywhere,

"Did I ever tell you that your flying is awesome Tohru!? Cause if not, then your pretty fucking awesome!"

he asked, remembering the same scene awhile back earlier.

**"You have and...have not master, but I am more than glad to hear it." **

she answered, her snout directing towards their home as the wind gushed over them,

"Amazing work Tohru, you have really out shone yourself on your first day and first greetings. I couldn't be anymore proud of anyone or anything in my life!"

he complemented, happy that she did all this in her 1st day.

**"That is...wonderful my master Asura! Oh! We will be also landing upon your apartment top in about...now."**

she thanked, and informing him that she was now right above his home and other peoples home, flapping her wings for levitation.

He looks down and smiles,

"Your very much welcome Tohru. Just set us down gently and we'll be on our way tomorrow!"

he said, looking down at the minuscule sized rooftop.

**"Understood my master." **

she replied. And dropped her body down carefully towards the center space. The wind blowing and shifting all around her body mass and pressure,

"_...Although__ I wonder how she's gonna stay the night?..._"

Asura then thought scratching his chin. Pondering as to how she's gonna sleep in there, or with him..

* * *

**_Orborozuka:_**

* * *

**_Asura's apartment: the bedroom:_**

"_Mph. Uh, what time is it?_"

Asura woke up silently. Opening his eyes to the side of the bed, and also to his mattress, desk, and alarm. Reading

_12:15 PM_, on the clock. His red eyes soon made way as he slowly got up. Rubbing his eyes and looking around him as he felt the warmth of his blanket. His vision perfect, as even in the dark he could still see everything round him. Or, just know or sense that they are there.

"_Hm?_"

he then spotted something out of place. ...A big lump on the floor with something covering it. He moves a little to the front as he scoots to see what this is. And, what he found, was a person. Laying on the floor with a small mattress and a big green blanket with flowers covering whom.

"_Who the hell?_"

Asura narrows his eyes, his vision bettering as he sees...the outline of a tail?! He quickly hops up and places his backside by the pillows. Leaning his face and body so he could hear anything coming from said person,

"M-Master...Asura..."

Tohru's voice muttered and whispered slowly. Halting him as he remembers.

"_Wait...Tohru? What the hell is she doing there? No, here?!_"

he thinks, looking at her tail waving out as she moves an inch. Like a leech in a swamp,

"Mmmmmm, master is so kind...to let me...stay...here..."

she grumbles, still asleep and snoring.

"_*Gasp!* Did I let her stay in a mattress?! Why did I do that?_"

he wonders. Looking at her with a bit of curiosity. Pausing for a moment, before Tohru...suddenly flipped over and the blanket was removed. Revealing her...sleeping face, all red, silent, and wholesomely adorable you could just coo at her like a baby,

"Master, Asura...mmmmm..."

she smiles slowly. Her tail hastening its wagging by a touch. Asura seeing this, he slowly leans back. Staring at the girl that is and probably ever, going to be his maid...and his irl dragon...his irl, irl dragon maid...

"_Hmm, seems...pretty nice and...darn cute though..._"

he smirks, his red eyes glowing as he slips back to bed and flips round to his pillows. Laying there as he thinks about this scenario...with her.

As he subconsciously lifts the blanket with his toes, to his chest, then his fingers. Covering himself as he stares at the wall buggy eyed, and listening to the soft sounds of the night, the silent of the room, the essence dark, his bed creaks, the warmth of his bed, and of course the soft snores and whimpers of a Tohru.

As he shuts his eyes with a smile and simple thought,

"_...What a delightful day this has been..._"

as he went back to slumber.

* * *

**_Asura's apartment: the kitchen_**

"So, how was the bed Tohru?"

Asura asked, sat down on the couch as he looks at Tohru. As it was about 7:00 with the sky a bright light blue with the sunlight shining through the window...all except Asura's windowless bedroom. Tohru now back in her maid dress and in the kitchen. Cooking up or frying the morning breakfast. With Asura expecting something not deadly nor extremely hazardous...

"W-Well...it was quite a relaxing sensation master. You were so generous as to let me sleep in a mattress with comfort. Although, I am despleased that...I couldn't sleep with you..."

she replied solemnly. Wanting to sleep with her master instead of her lonesome.

"Tohru, don't be upset just because you couldn't be with me. Its not a big deal and its already done and over with."

he replied. Her blushing from embarrassment,

"Oh, you spoil me too much my master. But at least I can make you something of delicacy today."

she chirped, happily showing her bright pink cheeks as she moved towards the other counter.

"Mmhmm."

he muttered, before getting the TV remote and watching the news. Along with a small cup of sake nearby too,

_(Residents are to be informed that today should have a high chance of rain. If not then should expect a very cloudy morning, or afternoon.)_

_(And local neighborhood watch says that "A small group of 4 delinquents, had been found unconscious. But uninjured in an alleyway.". No one says they saw or heard anything of this incident. However, there was a single deck magic card. With, the single diamond found at the scene.)_

the broadcast told. Asura then took a sip of sake from the tiny cup. His expression lessening due to the information. Tohru then showed up and walked towards the table.

"Bloody rain, seems like its happening everyday since last Saturday. And that little thing too. Probably something petty or something."

he thought.

_**Clank!,** _"Here you go master, I hope you are pleased with this one."

she said, bringing down a metal tray. Filled with a small bowl of steaming egg soup, a tiny Hamberg steak, and finally a nice big yellow omelette garnished with onions and topped off with a huge red saucy heart.

"Oh my freaking god Tohru! How did you make this?!"

Asura exclaimed, turning off the TV and looking bewildered and completely in awe at her sudden culinary skills. With the dish presented cooked to perfection and Tohru only smiling a huge one at his complement. ...And ignoring the word "god" in his sentence,

"Only made them by getting it off of a small little cook book that was in one of your drawers. Used my magic to scan and skim the thing. Next choosing those 3 as starters, which I found to be adequate. And then followed the steps provided, although I did make some adjustments to the meals."

she answered proudly.

"Really? Good damn job for you then Tohru. This is some top level stuff right here!"

Asura commented. Noticing a small set of knifes and forks, and spoons near the dish, all properly placed. Taking one, and he immediately starts to dig in.

"_Mmm, i'm glad he's actually enjoying it!_"

she thought, as she watched her master dig intoher dish. His little sake going along perfectly with the breakfast.

* * *

Later, Asura had finished up. And, Asura had plenty of time to spend at home. Since it was now 7:23 AM and his work starts at around 12, so he had time to share. And, he decided that, he would...spend it on more time with Tohru.

"So Tohru, since i've got plenty a time of spend. I think I should give you a basic rundown on your skills. And perhaps some tips or small advice for when I leave."

he told. With Tohru sat flat on the ground with full attention,

"Mm, understood master, you a very keen. But what exactly do you mean? Do I not have the necessary skillset already?"

she asked, curious as to his words.

"Well, first your uniform should be changed once in a while. It would be bizarre for someone to wear something everyday, and, incase if somebody come or visit here. Secondly, you possibly do...but I need to assess you...just in case..."

he explained. Crossing his black cloth arms, as Tohru started to ponder and then,

"Then that is no problem then. I easily change my "outfit" whenever I want. Like this,"

she said standing up. Before her dress then suddenly started to shade and morph, much to his awe. With the orange bits turning a clean white and her little tie turning into a diamond shaped red tie.

"See?"

she said, with her dress changing again into her usual outfit. However she sprouted her black grey wings along with her clothes.

"Hmm. I see, but still. I'll show you some other maid outfits you could replicate. But you need to focus on them got it?"

he asked tilting his head. Tohru quickly nodding in response,

"Then come. And after we can move on to your other skills."

he said started walking. Grabbing her waist fast as she yelp a tad. With the 2 then walking to her tips.

* * *

**_Skill: Maid dresses:_**

A little bit later, Asura had gone to get his computer and searched up some pretty, pretty maid dresses. Some with cosplay, others that looked to belong in a Victorian area. To simple maid cafes and even...lewd dresses. **(AN: As it was asked by her)**

With the dragon maid scanning the images, creating some space, and twisting like Wonder woman to get a perfect match. The first sets being ones such as, Victorian, Classical, Japanese style, and Chinese.

Next, were the more...outlandish ones, like, Military, Steampunk, Cyber, Miniskirt, French, and finally...Swimsuit... All normal, until Asura wanted to test out more colors.

_"And how about showing some color in those pretty things!"_

he said. With Tohru did not tire from this exercise, but simply obeyed command. She even got...aroused with the lat few. And interested and fascinated with the "out of place" ones.

"This is also something ya should wear. Something normal and fits you."

Asura said, clicking off of his device and turning to a Tohru,

"Hm, like what kind of wear?"

she asked, dressed in now her new classical maid outfit with her "accessories."

Asura brainstormed for a second, before sparking an idea that could work.

"Something like this, alright first,"

he told. Getting her to follow his instructions as to her new look, with the outcome being pretty average.

A simple long sleeved pink V shaped shirt with a white loose undershirt. A pair of bite sized pants and a simple white skirt. Along with a few bracelets and a necklace provided by him. Keeping the horns in place but the tail and wings hidden.

"Ah! Thank you so my lord! This is simply perfect, I would never have imagined this for me, let alone my body structure, you are too kind!"

she twirled around. Having a full view of her and his, new wardrobe,

"No problem, all I had to do is figure out your body shape. How it would fit you. And how color played a part in it too. But, you simply just probably figured it to suit your own."

he welcomed, taking a good while look at her too.

She giggled and blushed in pure delight...which turned into lust,

"Ehehehe...Master Asura, would you even like a sacrifice for me? A taste of my blood or...something far more excessive..."

she lusted. Blushing bright fucking hot as she revealed her tail and lifted her shirt. And also scrunching her sleeve up with her tongue sticking out like snake.

"WHAT NO! What am I? A demon spawn from the pit of hell!"

he objected. His appearance hardening with a mean red glare and his hair turning cartoonishly spiky black,

"_Although I ain't no real human either.._"

his subconsciously thought.

"No, no, no, no! You are practically a divine god yourself master! But I highly object you fighting in his name though. Bastard..."

she denied,

"_Is the actual lord himself actually that bad? How the fuck does that even work?_"

he severely questioned,

"Uh... Okay lets just go do some laundry then..."

he said. Commanding her to follow him. As she did, her...rage dialing down as she transformed back to her normal outfit.

* * *

**_Skill: Laundry duty: (8:46)_**

"Okay, so Tohru. How do you wash the laundry?!"

he demanded. The 2 face front in a pile of dirty clothes with the baskets, dryers, and open laundry room right next to them.

"Well, first I use my clairvoyance to scout out any trinkets or objects you've left behind. And if after, remove them with magic."

she said, demonstrated by doing it with a emerald green hue in her eyes,

"I then fold and place them by color separate from another."

she said picking them up, walking in. And then walking to the laundry baskets and folded them with a flick of her wrist. The piles levitated themselves and folded, preceded by tossing em neatly in sets of baskets.

"_Nice, nice._"

Asura thought,

"Next I find the right waste detergents with magic and find just the right kind. And depending on the amount of cleanliness, dry, and pace. I find one, or mix multiple to make an efficient wash."

she explained. Grabbing a bunch of containers in the cabinets above the machines. She poured an amount of 2, in a cup, mixing them. The percentage being rather small or medium.

"_So they sully their clothes with waste materials too. Heheheheehehe, such a inferior species. Lucky my master's not one of these insects._"

she thought laughing.

"_Good... good..._"

"And finally, I put them into the cleaners and put them alongside the detergent! Easy!"

she said, pouring them in the 2 contraptions. With the liquids tossed in too. As she then used her magic levitation, sealed the lid and turned the right switch.

_**Crk!, Crk!, Crk!, Crk!, Crk!, Crk!,** _rumbled them. Asura looking very, very impressed with her work. Started clapping just as she finished, smiling at her greatly.

"Absolutely astounding Tohru, you've successfully cleaned the clothes properly! And even added a ping right amount of magic in there too!"

he cheered for her. Grabbing her by the waist...and squeezing her by the waist!

"_H-H-He's hugging me so tight! I must've truly done w-well to receive this b-blessing!_"

she flushed uncontrollably red. Her primal urges telling her that her "mate master" was getting INTIMATE WITH HER.

"Oh I am so proud of ya girl! Ya did absolutely fabulous! But, now we have to see if you can properly hang em. Which i'm more than sure you can now. But in the meantime, why don't we get make sure you can also clean as well."

he winked, letting go and expressing a very content happy look,

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmmhmmmm!"

she forcefully kept her squeal in as she blushed and blazed with SO, SO, SO, **SO **much joy and happiness.

* * *

**_Skill: Cleaning the home:_**

While the 2 were waiting for Tohru's finish. Asura had brought out the same cleaning supplies from last night. All with a new towel and a bode of confidence in both of them, that Tohru could accomplish her failed session,

"Okay, you know the drill. BUT, this time...i'm not letting you clean the walls or anything like that, NO. I'm gonna see how you handle cleaning my...COLLECTION!"

he tells. Directing towards the amount of stuff that were all, ninja-based, items, furniture, and more. The living room was full of the stuff with 2 ancient Chinese vases. A little glass display of a Aragami and shinobi items. And a whole bunch of other figures and body wear.

"U-U-Uh u-understood master A-Asura, b-b-but I was terrible at this last night and, and, and, and—"

she muttered, before he shut her up and looked at her with a...good judging look,

"Hey... You, can, do, this, Tohru. All it has to take is a little faith in yourself, courage, and a lot of inner and outer patience for this." he told her.

She nodded in return, getting the tools slowly and then breathing in and out. Ready not to mess up THIS bit. And actually clean the grease dust covered shit that stained his collection. And...perhaps, even utilize some magic, along this mop up.

With Asura decided to leave outside and let her do her own thing.

* * *

**_40 minutes later:_**

* * *

"Done!"

Tohru shouted from within! Catching Asura away from his phone and his small bottle of sake. Rushing in fast to see her result.

_Creak, _went the front door. As Asura instantly rushed over to Tohru, standing next to a vase. Smiling wide and blushing as the tools were laying in the ground with...it being almost...unused...

"So what did you do?!"

he asked, looking around, a tiny bit scared to see. But also having a great sense of "_She can do this, yeah!_" in him. And, as he did look around, he, not only spotted that. The collection he has was...completely and utterly spotless! The items to the pottery were extremely shiny and smooth like. With even the while room appearing shiny and sparkling! Everything seemed like brand spanking new with even the floor boards, if you look at em, reflected his freaking shadow!

"Well, I first cleaned all the objects that was in EVERY room. Using the tools given, and a hint of magic, gave them a quite long lasting shine. But then, I decided to clean the entire home! Granted now, I did use magic for this, cautionary mind you. And mixing air and wind magic, with alchemy. This entire abode has been granted a long lasting "permanent" state of cleanliness. I even set up teleportation barriers on the floor and within walls to prevent insects or rodents to mess this up. Not even the smallest of dust mites or specks of dirt can step foot without being completely eradicated."

she explained,

"And, best of all. I even washed the bathroom spotless WITH the tools IN there. So I did THAT, all by myself. And, perhaps, maybe, a little scrunch of water magic too."

Tohru finished with the upmost pride. Extremely content and satisfied with herself and her handy work. Asura heard this and had his jaw, nearly, dropped,

"Wow. Hot dang! That is good work! Total control over every scenario, magical usage to a most efficient degree, and most of all... You made it without a SINGLE mishap!"

he congratulated her. Showering her with applause and uproar, her, blushing maddening with a silent but VERY, VERY shaking bod.

As she, then, cried silently. Her eyes slightly trickling up with tears Asura patting her on the back and shoulder for her accomplishment. Even then going so far as to comb up her hair..

"W-Wow..."

she thought. As the 50 year old evolved pat her head and praised for a good long while.

Before departing towards the finish.

* * *

**_Skill: Laundry finish: (11:34)_**

_**Ding!,** _the machine stopped, Tohru, after some comforting, quickly picking and putting the clothes out. Then, heading out, the 2 went with her leading and him following.

"Alright Tohru, lets finish this off with the hanging up K?"

he asked, now CONFIDENT that she could pull this off and impress him. Her face flushed with a bright red smile as she easily carried 2 basket full of wet pants, shirts and underwear like a female bodybuilder. Nearing the ledge as she looks on to the city, and mostly the clothe lines.

"Mmhmm! Just leave it to me master. Watch this!"

she exclaimed! Dropping the baskets on the floor and instantly using her superhuman speed to immediately hang up the moist coverings! A blur of color and wind swirling as she left clothes lined up and straightened up. Everything going real freaking smooth,

"_Jesus that is just..._"

he droned, amazed by her technique, skill. Tohru finishing up with a stop and a twirl. Everything hanged up and drying...except,

"_...Wait a minute, didn't the news show that today was gonna be rainy, or at least cumulus? Oh...well shit_"

he thought, looking up at the...sunny skies. But, there were little bits and bunches of forming and moving clouds grey and dark light.

"HowdidIdomasterAsura?!"

Tohru sped towards him and rapidly asked. Shaking with impatience for an answer,

"AMAZING TOHRU! You've really outdid yourself this time!"

he nervously congratulated. Giving her a weeny pat on the head and ruffling it a tad.

"Mmmmmmm." she purred like a cat.

With the shot panning out from the balcony.

"_Hmmm, Its nearly time to go. Heh, guess she's on her own from here._"

he thought in the back of his mind.

* * *

**_(11:54)_**

It was about time to go to work. Asura had started preparing, Tohru switched to her normal civilian outfit. Asura switching also a plain small leather jacket and nice undershirt underneath. Including also a set of tanned green long pants and a buttoned white shirt with a small keychain filled with little wooden chips.

"_Alright ready to kick some management ass._"

he said. Walking out of his room with a tiny black red flash drive. And a small little compact luggage bag filled with papers. Tohru on the side of the hall as she watched and waited, her big green swinging like a dove,

"Are you prepared for leaving master?"

she asked,

"Yup, just got finished here. Which also reminds me,"

he told. Heading to the door as she followed right behind.

"About right now, when I leave. You're gonna have to do everything on your own from here on out, on your own. So, I recommend studying on other or hygiene's of maid lessons, skills, techniques etc, on the net. And you might need to learn communication to humans too, since I won't be able to reach ya from over there."

he said, getting his shoes and putting them on. A nice set of white socks and a pair of nike esc black and grey shoes,

"So I expect you to exceed all presentations and expectations, even more than you already have. Hell, you can even use some of you magic powers. But, only of you use them properly."

he continued. Getting his keys out and opening his locks. Before closing em when he opened.

"And thats...basically all I have to say. Understood Tohru?"

_Creak, _he asked, opening the door and letting the light in. Looking at her with his red eyes and black shimmering hair,

"...U-U-Understood master Asura, I shall present with upmost efficiency. Do not fret, and, be careful of that stultu-I mean human! While you are at work."

she stuttered, bowing before sending him off.

"_Hmm, so cute._"

he chuckled,

"Bye then. Good luck!"

he shouted.

_Wham!, _And bolted through the door and into the staircase! Shutting the door and letting all the locks get into place.

"Safe travels sir!"

she waved goodbye,

Leaving the daughter of demise on her own and alone with his apartment.

"_Hmmph!, I can do this! I just accomplished multiple tasks! This is no challenge for me and my power!_"

she marched with pride and confidence.

* * *

**_Later_**

"So.. the internet. The same thing showed on his magic device. This should be a breeze!"

she said, holding the laptop in-front of her as she sat down at the couches. And as she's already seen the minutes and minutes of acts taken by her master. She had grasped the basics of the web and how to search up stuff on search engines. **(AN: Also new tabs cause she was curious.) **However the more complicated and sophisticated stuff...yeah not at all..

"What kind of maid techniques should a maid have or get?"

she said, typing in and clicking. Using a Japanese language version of google.

And what she clicked, was a link to a website informing anybody on how excel as a maid called,

_40 Fabulous Tips On Skills In Maid-hood._

And scrolling down revealing a bunch of links, forums, and information regarding those tips. Such as one like basic menial cleaning methods, tools, accessories, and etc.

"By my father this species is impressive in its technological achievements! What a truly independent race!"

she exclaimed on this.

Moving towards much more complicated tasks such as,

_1\. Actions taken in/at events/parties._

_2\. Pace and swiftness of precision._

_3\. body building and muscle increase._

_4\. Tools and proper equipment needed_

_5\. Maid lessons in high standard baking and cooking._

and etc, and etc.

"These humans are quite versatile in professionalism. Better jot this down in my memory."

she said in intrigue. Getting quite a kick outta this.

And, all of this as taking for at least a couple of minutes. Tohru decided to click on another new tab. And clicking the search tab with the title,

**Any other maid dresses or needs required.**

Clicking and opening to the search recommendations. Clicking on a link for the subject at hand, opening it up to see a ton of forums and adds pooping to the side a little. While the middle showed a ton of different designs and colorations of maid outfits and dresses and accessories. Some were even from an anime series and some didn't seem like maid outfits at all! Including ones that were in pop culture, games, and even visual novels.

"Impressive clothing sets."

she said, scrolling down and storing anything in her vault. Before minutes later backing out and clicking the image section, showing a whole gag bunch of well adorned women in dresses and outfits. Outfits themselves showing as well too.

As Tohru then got up and started pacing around the home. Taking the laptop with her as she, without looking, never bumped into anything valuable and seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

"_I could ask some assistance in this after i'm done._"

she thought, glancing at everything then at the screen.

* * *

A while later, the dragon maid had finished up her searching. Shutting down the device and testing out the various outfits and colors that she looked up. Taking her at least 50 or more minutes. Including other normal clothes she randomly pulled. As well as scanning the rooms and apartment in order to get a better grasp on what kinda...style or feel she could/should be working with.

Now, she was gonna get some tips on certain activities, from her friends and comrades..."comrades",

"Now, I believe I can call someone by magic. But I should be careful just in case."

she said, wearing a flame red fire hot swimsuit maid outfit in the open. Letting the air conditioning breeze by her...skin...

"_Really wish master could see me like this. I even colored it my own red blood!_"

the back of her mind said.

As she moved around and contemplated. She then stopped, and raised her hand to create a medium sized grey light magic circle. She then pushed her hand against it. And it suddenly spread out into smaller and tinier circles. Each one having different symbols or runes on em. As Tohru stood ideally by it and paused for a brief moment,

"_Maybe Fafnir could help in this situation._"

Tohru thought nearing the floating circles,

* * *

**Fafnir's suggestion:**

"Kill them all and him to—!"

"Eep! Nope not gonna help!"

Tohru hanged up! Fafnir's dark voice getting immediately rejected and shut the fuck down.

Tohru sweating from his bold and cold statement as she looked up...another benefit,

"Well perhaps Quetzalcoatl could help. She's a knowledgeable dragon like figure..."

Tohru decided, the circle glowing translucent.

* * *

**Lucoa's suggestion:**

"Hey, Lucoa how are you doing?"

Tohru rang. Speaking into the magic circles as they transcend space and dimensions to call somebody,

"Tohru? Oh my goddesses its been like an eternity girl!"

Lucoa spoke up. Her accent like a lazy slutty but generally nice valley girl. Tohru still in her revealing swimsuit btw.

"Yeah its me so i've got a problem for you,"

Tohru explained. As she mumbled everything to her distant friend.

**. . . . . . **

"And thats about everything I got. I know it sounds like the most insane act ever but—."

Tohru finished. As a while had passed before she was done with her story. Lucoa keeping silent or just murmuring "Okay" for over minutes and minutes and minutes of chit chat.

"Oh, doesn't seem that bad then. Alrighty I think...I have an advice for ya Tohru."

Lucoa replied, her laid back tone still present but a small droplet of attention was raised. Tohru surprised at her still nonchalant attitude towards her situation, her life choice actually!

"_Wow. Not the reaction I thought I was gonna get. Huh...guess she's not...surprised?_"

she pondered.

"Well, first of all, do you remember what that Needhog did to the world tree?"

she asked, Tohru raising an eyebrow to this subject,

"Um, the one that poisoned the roots of the Yggdrasil? Well, yeah kinda, but I didn't see or even heard of it since like...3 or 4 centuries ago?"

she responded, a bit confused. But still going along with it.

"The world tree correct, surprised you know. But anyways, no matter how much he bites the thing. The gods and goddesses always always come around to purify it. Despite the poison that seeps through the bark and roots."

she explained. Tohru knowing this information, but...kinda confused and interested in how this relates,

"Well I think that this Mr. Asura Mercer guy is talking something about similar to that."

she finished. Tohru only staring at the 6 translucent glowing silver circles in an expression that read,

"_Whaaaaaaat is she talking about? That...is very...uhhhhhhh. How in the world does that relate to ANYTHING!?_"

she thought with a upward "Uh" face and a REALLY confused eyebrow. She then shook her head before raising her hand in order to cut communication.

"Tohru...do you...like living with the humans? Especially that...Asura Mercer guy? He seems...kinda..odd from what you told me about him."

Quetzalcoatl asked, as she was genuinely curious as to how and why she chose her now new life decision/goal,

"Um...yeah, I do Lucoa. You should see him he's amazing and has this very...odd feel around him. And! He's VERY not human! Like...he's kinda like a hidden god amongst men."

she excitingly responded. Thinking back to everything he dd and not to mention the crazy stunts he pulled and survived.

"Mmhmm. Yeah sounds like a real hoot of a human Tohru. Hehehehe."

she chuckled lightly. Clearly not believing her and calling a real big bluff,

"Don't laugh i'm serious, he's NOT a normal man Lucoa!"

Tohru blushed, trying to make her understand as the circle grew a bit more bright. The dragon only slightly giggling at her reaction.

"Alright Tohru see you when."

she cut off. Leaving the magic circles and Tohru back on their own. Tohru calming down as she breathes, looking at the circles and crossing her arms,

"_I really wish Kanna was there. Then I could possibly get someone else's help. But she's not even there. And I haven't seen her since a long time ago..._"

she glumly thought, sighing before looking at the communications circles.

Then, raising her arm, she made the thing contract and disappear as she then walked over to Asura's door.

"Maybe a cushion on his bed should help relieve me of my stress..."

she shut the door. Her tail wagging behind and noise of a pushed mattress came from within.

* * *

**_Later:_**

It has been about a good while few minutes. Tohru coming back from her slumber nap in Mercers own bed and bed sheets. With the dragon maid still in her swim wear red maid outfit. And she then changed it back to her normal orange one. Shutting the doorway behind her as she stretched and cracked her limbs. Yawning a big one as she started to walk.

"_Uuuugh!, Alright what to do, what to do...oh I know! Master Asura's laundry, they should be clean and dry by now!_"

she thought in realization. Heading towards the balcony as she spotted the closed door and the outlines of stiff frames of still hanging clothes. Getting nearer as she opened the door with her gloves.

**Whoosh!, **the open air blew! Tohru cheerfully smiling as she saw the dried laundry... Which were not dry...but still soggy and wet. Actually, they were more wet. From the droplets of rain that were starting to fall and waist the time!

_"_WHAT!?"

she immediately shrieked! Looking around at a bunch of pottery and tools. To the sky, which was now a really dark grey color with the rain starting to trickle down and on her, the balcony, and the laundry,

"No, nonononononono they're completely and utterly ruined!"

she cried, looking hopeless at the still and now getting dirty clothes. As all the time spent learning was, all this time, wasted to nothing as she stared hopelessly at her failure.

She for a moment pause as she felt the rain hit her outfit...and actual body...

"Oh wait a minute! I can just blow away these troublesome moronic rain clouds! Hah!"

she realized!

_WHOOP!, _and instantly leaped up and away from the balcony ledge and did a front flip. Using her speed, she strength, and stamina to make way up the top of the roof of the whole complex. Her figure standing proudly as she looked up happily at the rain clouds,

"_Witness my full power you worthless meaningless clouds of rain! Feel my power as a roar!_"

she roared up! A red magic circle suddenly appearing as her body once again glowed a blinding white light. As she grew once more in size with her dragon frame and figure thankfully covered the roof.

Lifting her head up, she steadily opened her maw of a jaw. And raised her mouth to the sky. Her eyes slit, her scales glow green, and her maw started generating a small condensed ball of white hot energy, before changing to a light green. Then building up INTENSELY, as it cracks and sparked with reality felting power and energy. Before,

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, **_a huge, HUGE wide energy shot boomed the grey skies! And tore a GAPING HOLE IN THE SKIES! With a rumble from the amount of firepower.

* * *

**_Asura's workplace: A few minutes earlier:_**

"So, hows Tohru doing Abraham?"

Takiya asked. The 2 men at a vending machine as Takiya stood there with a cup of coffee. And Asura was laying on the wall with a stern look and a little cup of ramen instant noodles. Besides the 3, they were set in a hallway with a bunch a reinforced glass windows everywhere, with exits and doors and stairs nearby too.

"She's fine, just got done showing her some steps. She should be at my apartment."

he looked down at the still covered bowl. The heat of the cup not affecting him in the slightest.

"Amazing that you have a heat tolerance dude. And a freaking alcohol one too! You don't even seem tired after like nearly and hour and half, or two, hours of working and typing. You even have the tolerance of patience to men like our boss. Its no wonder why you lasted for so long! And now a maid too man?"

Takiya trailed off, clearly bewildered at his co-workers health. Taking a sip of his coffee,

"No need to grovel man. You don't even know what I did BEFORE I went to Japan about a few years ago."

he looked at him. Before getting back and tearing open the cover top. But not too much though, as he picked a little wrapped up chopsticks from his pants pocket. And started slurping and chowing down on a veggie, cake fish, and ham instant ramen.

"Hehe, yeah dude, some pretty stuff. But we need to go back to work soon or else our boss will kill us."

the salary man looked up at the ceiling. Then looking down at his clean black shoes with a sigh,

"Stupid that guy is, doesn't know how to shut up and calm down. ...Although, he isn't really and truly at fault for his attitude. Its those cooperate arrogant snobs that keep that kinda stress going..."

Mercer slurped his noodles, glaring at a wall with such intent. The deliciousness of the noodles lessening his anger as he swallowed the soup.

"Yes but you seem to be in a tight situation with them lately and like I said last night. Its gonna put you in some hot water soon, despite your contributions to the jo—!"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!,** _Tohru's blast tore the sky apart! The clouds parting the fuck away as a roar opened the sky with the rain and clouds gone, and a bright new sunny day was all that was left. Takiya dropping his mouth as he trailed off and staring at what just happened.

Asura was in awe to, trying his hardest not to spit-take or drop hot and wet udon with soup! His body shaking as her felt that effect and cause to his bones. However his shock was lessened as he only held the chopsticks and cups, while his red eyes froze at the blast or white green hot energy. However, to the others, and Takiya, all THEY saw was just the clouds dissipating at a very high speed,

"_Godamn it all Tohru, but holy shit that is some terrifying power..._"

he thought glumly, recalling back to his...previous 10 years...

As others swarmed to see what the hell was that, as well as everybody else.

* * *

**_On the streets:_**

**_WHOOSH!, WHOOSH!, _**Back outside, the view of the event was seen by all and felt by all. Every man, kid, woman, and baby all staring at the giant the gape dissipating cloud hole. Everyone murmuring with friends and strangers of a giant gape suddenly appearing. The sunlight hitting them as all around them, everyone chatted and stared.

However...one particular, oddly dressed little girl didn't seem fazed by the thing. Only keeping silent as she paid attention to the POWER of the feat... And...who and what could've done it,

"_I know that power and strength... Thats Ms. Tohru's energy..._"

a little monotone squeaky and cute girl thought, feeling the vibrations AND seeing the beam of magic energy. Sensing Tohru...and started to step and walk away.

"_S-S-She's here...that means...that means..._"

she trailed off. Before bolting away with "lightning", fast speed. Her white covered stockings and feet taking off as we see a flash of bright pink and white.

* * *

**_Across worlds and dimensions:_**

**_*Rumble*_**

"_Hmmmm, what was that? That sounded like...felt like...Tohru..._"

a old and husky gravely voice raised and eyebrow. His figure and body hidden by a dark and red surrounding. The old man was not from the world of Earth...instead..of Tohru's home world...

"_What?..._"

his voice's ire slowly tumbled, the space he resided in then began to rumble and shake. As pieces of rock and dirt began to fall and shake.

As now a flicker of evil despairing inducing light and dark lavender power began to flow from his voice...

* * *

**_*Shake*_**

"Hmmmm?"

a slumbering young toned voice grumbled, it was the voice of Fafnir's! He then slightly shifted his body. And as he did, a ton of little coin like noises were heard. The surrounding place was also dark and pitch black. However, subtle noises were here and there, like a large cave or cavern,

"Whats she up to now?"

he growled. Shutting his red gleaming eyes, like Asura...but a bit less aggressive. As he went back to sleep with silent snores.

* * *

In the vast skies of the infinite land. A HUGE serpent like creature soared through the skies! Its scales the size of houses! And even a Tohru's dragon from would be tiny, and a human would be speck of a dimple! Green and golden in color, white and golden green fur covering it like if a blue whale had whiskers,

"_Wonder what she's even doing with that guy...and the human world?_"

it spoke, and it was LUCOA'S! The massive snake like dragon was Quetzalcoatl! Her massive scaly body hidden from view as her mass was just too far large. However, she did slither the skies like a giant anaconda snake. The clouds swaying here and there to her shape and body.

**_*GOOOOOOOON!* _**

"_Hmmm!? What was? Was that? ...Was that Tohru!? That felt like Tohru's roar! No, power! What is she doing!?_"

she stopped, her still hidden head shifted below. As she had gelt what the others did, and was very in awe,

"_And that_ _roar came from...the human world! Is she really down there. Is she actually some mans actual slave!? And that roar, that went throughout time and space!_"

she thought, trying to process what is going on with her friend.

* * *

Someplace in the other world. A LARGE LOOKING TEMPLE STOOD ABOVE THE SKIES AND SURFACE BELOW. The stars themselves even visible as a dark and bright starry view. The size of the temple was ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE IN SIZE! You could fit about 1000 elephants in here and they would be like freaking HUMAN SIZED!

As the panning screens to see a huge hallway with spires and columns holding up the ceiling. With everything, and EVERYTHING, decorated with Japanese art, culture, divine heavenly creatures, and everything carved and smoothed out to utter, UTTER, **UTTER**, perfection. As many certain horned individuals, were walking in lines like a crowd and all were dressed in garments that quite frankly screamed out. GOLD, GOODIE GOODIE, RAINBOWS, GOD AND DIVINITY AND STAFFS AND OTHER WEAR BODY WEAR, WOOOOOOOO!

**_*BZZT!*_**

"_**NANI!?**_"

cried out the thoughts of a select hundreds. As they have sensed something turned to the columns that revealed the majestic sky and heavenly stars. One in particular, was a female. And wielding a 3 trident point wooden staff, with a bunch of jewelry wear attached to it. Her outfit was bright gold with highlights of blue, purple and green. Her hair short, black, and tipped with blue and lavender. As well as a little wiggly worn on her forehead too,

"Kami's beard what was that!? That was a roar of a chaos dragon!"

someone called out! And as soon as a snap. Everyone began murmuring as they had now sensed the power and presence of a chaos dragon! And it sounded like...it came from...another world?!

"A...chaos...dragon? In the human world? But why would—."

the young woman spoke in a soft and shy tone. Her broght blue eyes blinking towards the light blue sky as she had felt what no one else did...familiar,

"...Tohru..."

she said,

"**HUUUUUGHHHH!**"

everyone gasped! Hearing her and then exceedingly talking to one another. As that name was the daughter of demise! The end bringer! Every harmony dragons worse fears and nightmares come to life!

"_Tohru..._"

she thought staringly."

* * *

"In the name of Odin's beard what was that power!?"

a young girls voice cried! Her tone sounding much like a...16 or 15 year old middle aged young lady.

As the we transition to...a place beyond our realm. A etherial mystical, mythical one. With the entire space being great golden and a touch of orange red her and there. As this was a more...heavenly part of the dimensions.

_Whoosh!, _as another gigantic snake like dragon slithered! Its appearance akin to Lucoa's. But...it was much...shorter than the laid back dragon. It was still huge, but...slightly less than the serpent 2 sections ago. And, it wasn't the same color pattern. For it, or she, had streaks of red, gold and ORANGE, attached to her. With a hint of green, yellow and black too. She had fur covering her body too, though they were more...wispy like.

Although...the one thing that stood out from all the rest. Was that...this dragon...had armor! Golden yellow plates of armor and metal! Lines and curves across every piece of metal and gold! Tiny amulets and jewels decorating it like some sort pf divine entity. Its moving tail visible while its others are not. The armor stretching across miles of kilometers. As this dragons size was like...nearly the length of the 3rd highest mountain in the world...or 4th.

"That sudden roar was from the chaos dragons lord!"

she exclaimed in a...royal hearty tone,

"The daughter of demise!" she called out! Her body slithering making ripples in the dimensional space she was in.

"What kind of sorcery was that!?"

she cried! Reeeaaalll, fucking confused as to what was just felt. As she looked down to the bottom of her residence,

"...Does...she know about this?"

she thought, totally referring to someone of relevance. As she continued to look down below herself.

* * *

**_Orborozuka_**

* * *

**_Asura's apartment: The balcony:_**

"There we go, good as gone! But...I probably should've watched my power. Got a little too carried away, hehe."

Tohru jumped from the rooftop. Her human form back, as she floated, flapping down with her black wings. Landing on the balcony as she took a look at the clothes, and her handiwork of obliterating the entire sky that covered the city...

"HA! Success and victory to me! Take that you dumb worthless rain clouds."

she laughed, walking away with a bright cherry smile on her face. As she puts her hands behind her head in contentment,

"Hmhmhmhm. Master Asura should be so proud! And even if I did use my powers. No one saw it, only other magical beings are allowed a glimpse at my power. That and my glorious master of course."

she told herself. Shutting the door with her tail as she walked into the living room.

"Hmmmm? What to do, what to do? Huh! I got it, why not use those tips I found! They would be a great assistance to my endeavor to please my master!"

she grinned, skipping on down to the cleaning supplies.

And prepared to utilize her new found abilities and skills. ...On an apartment which was already waxy, waxy sheen...

* * *

**_8:00_**

* * *

_**Later that afternoon:**_

_**Wham!, **_"Tohru! Where are you at?! I need to talk to you dragon maid!"

Asura opened the door! Glaring his red eyes at the room and searching for her as he frustratingly takes off his shoes and leaves only his work clothes behind.

"Right over here master! I'm just finishing dusting off your collectibles!"

she cheerily chirped from a hall. Asura then started to march right on down to her as his feet unbeknown, tramples the floorboards and creates creaks and cracks on the wood. Until, he stopped himself...and calmed down,

"_Hooooh, okay, okay, just calm down. No need to frighten her and no need to get so worked up about it. Just talk to her normally and hope everything works out..._"

he thought. Now trying to keep his cool and began walking normally over to her. And, right when he turned a corner, he spotted her dusting off 1 of his vases with a...dusting tool. And...wearing a...Re:zero esc pink looking maid outfit!?

"Tohru! Get over here please."

he called. She raised her head and twisted, turning over to him and gasping. "Huh!" before hastening right over to him and stood at attention, with her dusting pan held in her hand,

"Yes master Asura what do you need of me?!"

she saluted out a nowhere. Asura looking at her weirdly.

"Can we talk on the couch please?"

he said calm, but sternly. Turning back and gesturing for her to follow. She immediately responded with a rapid nod. And quickly swept over to the living room and plat her butt straight down on the cushions.

"_*Sigh* Dragon maids..._"

Asura only sighing as he knew what was about to be said.

* * *

"So why did you use your powers on the rain clouds bloody damn openly Tohru? I know it was you because it came from this location. And, your the only one who can even DO such a feat. And don't say it wasn't, that would be an obvious lie."

Mercer asked strictly. Glaring at her disappointingly with gleaming eyes. The 2 were sat together with Tohru on the right and Asura on the left.

"S-S-Sorry about it, I didn't heed my mistake... And i'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't me... I'm so, so very sorry Asura! ...But, no one saw it and no one knew! And if someone did, it would have been something of magical prowess! And I cleared the sky for you, no, for everyone master!"

she tried to defend herself. A flushing face as she felt extreme shame and guilt for not considering this scenario for at least a micro-second!

"*Sigh* Why did you do that anyways?"

he leans back in the couch. The soft cushion relaxing his body as he cracks his neck for relaxation,

"Oh. Too help clean your laundry."

she said calmly. Looking at him with her slitted eyes.

His eyes opened wide as she said that. Coming up and looking at her with a face of total disbelief. Tohru responding with a soft whimper and a held back movement. An alarm going off her head that she said did something real fucking BAD,

"W-What...did you just say?..."

he leaned in, raising a brow with a dangerous but curious glare. Looking at her while she scooted the F away and into the other end of the cushions. Looking at him with a terrified face.

"I-I-I-I...did it...because...of...your laundry... And...the clouds...were in...the way..." she shut her eyes. Waiting for something that would send her tumbling to the depths of the day underworld and leave her begging for mercy and forgiveness. As Asura held back, before...he fumed...

"WHAAATTT! What made you think that any of that could be a good idea!? Local news channels would report this. Officials could get involved, and people will question that kinda info! You just drew in SO MANY ATTENTION, that might concern us and others!"

he yelled, extremely worried on those multiple occasions. As he thought he would be done with that kinda government officials crap. Red eyes gleaming like a great death bringing demon from hell itself.

His face snarling with even...tiny veins were showing on the edges of his eyes!? As he _kinda _tore the fabric of the couch with his bare fingernails, as he bared teeth like fangs to Tohru. The daughter of demise cowering before him like a little girl.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I was solely mistaken and I deserve punishment for my ignorant action! Forgive me master please, please!?"

she gets on her knees. Devastated that he was worrying so much about what she did. Asura only looking at this with a disheartened expression. Sighing, before pulling her up with an arm.

"Don't be sorry, be better. And, don't worry that badly, we probably won't even meet those officials anyways. But...please...don't so that again, unless I say so...or its an emergency..."

he reeled in his anger. His face pulling back as he turns back to normal. Straightening his clothes as he looks forward to his apartment. His attention was drawn at what he saw,

"_Wait. Hold on...is_ _it...still...clean?_"

he thought, raising a brow as he saw his entire apartment completely spotless. As in the shape that she cleaned it in earlier...it hadn't been changed...like...at all. The walls and floorboard were still dustless and shiny, the items and artifacts of his Shino-bi collection were still totally pristine, and, when taking a gander at his feet. He noticed no amount of dust or dirt on it whatsoever...

"_I know she said dust and grime would be completely eradicated. But I didn't think she was actually serious bout that!_"

he thought, his ire and held-back anger sizzling down. As Tohru was still on her knees and mumbling things to herself that kept herself hidden away from him.

He looked at her and told,

"Get up my dragon maid. We still got to finish up the day."

he smiled at her. Standing up and walking while taking off his coat and hanging it on a sofa. Leaving only his buttoned tie shirt, and Tohru looking up with tears in her eyes and a awesome look.

"So, so, so what are you...we gonna do?"

she asked, confused to what he's doing. Getting up and following his command. Asura turning his head as he responds,

"I'm gonna go take a shower and your gonna prepare dinner. Ya got that Tohru?"

he asked, Tohru wiping the trickles from her eyes and stared at him with great confusion.

"U-U-Um...yes master..."

she replied. Starting to strode to the kitchen as she looks on in a mix of stiff confusion and a tad bit of sadness, in her pupils,

"Oh, and also,"

he continued, Tohru stopped to listen, wide eyed and pink eyed.

"I forgive you...dragon maid."

he smirked. Winking at her, before heading off, turning the corner and heading to his bathroom. Tohru now staring slack jawed, buggy eyed at him,

_Slap!,_

"_Snap out of it! He just forage you now!_"

she thought, snapping herself out of her daze and spun her head! Refocusing her focus and drawing over to the kitchen ingredients and utensils with a redetermined face.

Marching forwards in her Rem and Ram outfit.

* * *

**_Much later: Asura's bedroom:_**

So after Asura had been done showering and bathing himself all nice and clean. The evolved stepped out and into the living room. To see Tohru, cooking up a hot fresh meal consisting of rice, veggies, beef, fish, tiny steamed buns, wieners, gyosa, and some miso soup. He kindly ingested them with a light burp. He suggested she should try some, but she had already eaten her tail 5 minutes ago. As exampled by the large bon on the plate full of sauce and maybe poison. So she was set for her stomach.

"So...where do you want to sleep tonight?"

he said. And now the pair had finished up with the dishes in the sink. And Asura in his room and in his sheets. Problem was...Tohru didn't have an actual place to sleep...

"I can just sleep on the mattress you gave me! Or the coach, or the sofa, or even on the floor completely naked!"

she cheerfully inclined. Now sporting a long flaming orange T-shirt with pink panties, showing in fully view of her boobs and thighs. As well as her hair was let completely down to her waist, and her horns and black wings were put too,

"No, no, no, you're not gonna sleep on the floor. Let alone in the fucking nude. ...Hmmmm...Oh I know! You can just sleep with me!"

he concluded happily. And instantly turned over to the right side as the left was completely open for her.

"What!? No! I don't deserve i—"

she was shushed,

"Shut up...and listen to me..."

he placed 2 fingers on her mouth, immediately making her flush.

"You've proven yourself on all occasions that this could work with all the dragon maid stuff. Not only that, but YOU'VE that you can do this with or without me. And plus, we've together made a pact that basically defies all common sense since two days ago. So, out of anyone...well..anyone I know...you deserve this. So please...get in the bunk, alright?"

"And besides, it ISN'T a bad thing. NOT, AT, ALL, TOHRU."

he says, taking his hand off and seeing her reaction.

"..."

she was completely silent. Safe for a few sniffs, tiny yelps, and overall a mild reaction. She still had a blushed face that turned her into a fire breathing tomato. And her horns were comedically puffing pit steam like Harry Potter, getting even more flushed as her body visibly shook even worse than before. And keeping her, no doubt, conflicting thoughts to her own.

A momentary pause occurred before she spoke,

"...Yes."

she simply said. Keeping her blush and fidgeting to a minimum, as she strides over to the other side and cautiously gets on the cushion. And **SLOWLY **made her way down as she laid uncomfortably, comfortably well. Raising the blanket, she carefully covers herself as her wings were smushed under her back, and tucked in surprisingly smoothly and painlessly.

Tucking herself in, she covers her entire face as one side has been hidden with a big lump of dragon maid. Asura was staring at her, waiting before he made his way as well. Tucking himself in rather quickly and laying on his side towards facing his desk.

"_Oops, forgot to turn off the lights._"

he thought,

_flick, _as Tohru magically went. Darkness filling the room instantly. As Asura shut his eyes and not trying to mind Tohru right next to him. Forcing himself to snooze, Tohru was left on her lonesome with heat rising in her cheeks and body.

She after a while turned over to her masters side...and uncovered her orange foaming head. A smile forming, she scoots silently closer to him. And felt the heat of her master Asura. As she relented a fluttering wide proud smile,

"Hehe...good night master..."

she whispered. Shutting her serpent eyes, and slumbering...with her master Asura...

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**AN: AND THAT WAS THAT FOLKS! **

**DID YOU LIKE IT, DID YOU THINK IT WAS BAD? **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE APPEARANCES OFOF THE OTHER DRAGONS!? AND ALSO TOHRU'S OTHER WORLD!?**

**DID YOU CATCH A GLIMPSE AT ANOTHER DRAGON...ONE THAT ISN'T FROM THE CANON STORY OR MANGA?**

**AND WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE? **

**LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS. PLEASE TRY TO BE RESPECTFUL, I BEG OF YOU GUYS.**

**AND SO, SEE YOU GUYS LATER. BYE!**

**(AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T REALLY LIKE IT, PLEASE...TRY TO AT LEAST BE RESPECTFUL. IT IS MY 2ND STORY.)**


End file.
